


Hollywood Arts

by crazycandygurl



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Kippen Siblings, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, all characters are 15-16 and sophomores except amber who's a senior, all characters have been friends since freshman year except andi she's moving in, andi goes to art school but the other characters do too, formated like episodes of a show cuz im emo, marty is in this but does not go to the performing arts school, tyrus and muffy are established
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycandygurl/pseuds/crazycandygurl
Summary: 15 year old Andi is finally following her dreams and going to art school and quickly finds herself in a new group friends that just can't seem to stay out of trouble and gets themselves in some ridiculous situations. This is based on Victorious but idk if i'd call it a full fledged AU cuz only the first episode I have planned really takes a plot line from the show.





	1. 1X01 Orienthation Part 1

Andi stood outside the doors of Hollywood Arts high school nervously. She knew the step inside the doors would change her life forever. She had finally worked up the courage to submit her art and had been genuinely shocked she was accepted. She knew it would be hard seeing as it was her sophomore year and all the other kids in her new class had a whole year together but she finally worked up the courage to burst through the front door…. And then proceeded to trip and fall flat on her face.  
“That’s certainly a way to make an entrance” a brown haired boy giggled before taking her hand and helping her up”

“Thank you, it’s a good thing this is an art school, and before you say it no I’m not a dancer thankfully."

“Well I kinda figured that one out already, I’m Jonah and I’m in the music department,”

“I’m Andi mack and I’m in the visual arts-” Andi started before being interrupted

“Oh my god, you are the Andi Mack that everyone’s been talking about.” Jonah interjected

“Wait what did I do, It’s my first day and everyone is already gossiping, oh god what is it, cliffhanger, wardrobe malfunction-”

“I’m just playing around, I’m actually your orientation buddy, this school can be confusing to navigate so they assign all the new students a buddy to guide them through the departments.”

“That’s nice of them but how confusing can it be really, there are signs everywhere, Do they think i’m gonna accidentally gonna report to the bathroom for first period or something.” Andi snickered

“Don’t joke about that.” Jonah quickly mumbled defensively

Almost right on cue another student called out “Hey Jonah, it’s cool they made you an orientation guide to y’know make sure nobody pulls a Jonah and confuses a toilet for a desk.”

Andi couldn't help but giggle at that which she immediately felt bad about

“In my defense they are very classy toilets.”

“So which department are we visiting first, my vote is for visual arts.” Andi suggested not so subtly.

“Sorry, I owe someone a favor so we have to go the the film department first but we can for sure go to visual arts second.” Jonah murmured

Jonah led Andi to the film department and to Andi’s surprise he only joked about her earlier fall twice. Andi could retort with the new embarrassing story she had on Jonah so she didn't feel too bad. They walked into the biggest film classroom and quickly were transported to a world of cameras, lighting and props, The room was filled with students and Andi couldn't help but wonder who the heck Jonah owed this favor.

“Let me just go take care of this quick and then we’ll continue the tour.” Jonah started

“Oh no, I am seeing what the heck this favor you owe is.”

“You already figured out this is embarrassing, you catch on quick, fine follow me.”

Andi followed Jonah as he approached two boys, the taller one with blonde hair and the shorter of the two with black hair. The blonde boy looked up at the two of them first and immediately smirked

“So, Jonah are you here to accept your defeat graciously.” The blonde boy said smiling and then glancing at the other boy next to him who also had a huge smile on his face

“Fine, my shift at the kiddie gym was a disaster and I now owe both of you fresh baked muffins every day for the rest of the week.”

“So you admit the Kiddie Gym isn’t just babysitting.”

“I figured that one out when I got tackled by 10 kids at once.”

Andi was completely confused by this interaction and was too afraid to even ask what any of it meant.

”So are you gonna introduce us to your orientation buddy?” the shorter boy asked

“Oh right, this is Andi she’s a sophomore in our class and is in visual arts, Andi these two idiots are Cyrus and T.J, Cyrus is in film and T.J is in music like me, Although he spends most of his time here under the guise of helping the film department with audio.” Jonah snickered

“It’s not a guise they always need help with soundtracks.” T.J retorted

“Last I checked you can’t make a soundtrack on instagram stories, or snapchat stories, or whatever social media you are currently using to flaunt being in love.” Jonah started to make kissy noises after that last comment

“Hey, I can give you a shoutout if you are feeling left out with your 20 instagram followers.”

“”I do not only have 20 followers.”

As their argument continued, Cyrus started his own conversation with Andi

“Don’t worry they are just joking… I think.” Cyrus started

“I’m just so confused." Andi giggled finding this all amusing

“As the child of four mental health professionals, I feel inclined to end this conflict.”

“Before you do, can you just answer one of my many questions?”

“Sure, ask away.”

“Which of these film department people is T.J supposedly in love with?”

“Oh well, umm that would be me.” Cyrus got immediately red as a tomato

“I normally would be bitter seeing lovebirds, but you two are so cute I think I’ll forgive it.”

“I think we’ll be great friends Andi, now let me get these two to stop so you can continue the tour, don’t worry, I can tell you the muffin story and about my four parents later.”

Cyrus then proceeded to go into mediator mode, telling T.J that the Jonah only having 20 followers joke is getting old after hearing it for the fourth time this week and telling Jonah the same for the T.J spending all his time in the film department joke. The boys quickly made up and laughed about their ridiculous argument.

“Okay, time for the visual arts department as promised.” Jonah started leading the way

“We want those muffins no later than 7:50 tommorow morning Jonah, see you around Andi.” T.J shouted before running back into the classroom leaving Jonah unable to respond.

“So why was that favor so important that we couldn't go to visual arts first?” Andi declared

“I needed to get that embarrassment over early in the day, now follow me.”

“Do you really only have 20 insta followers?”

Andi never got a response to that question and before she knew it they arrived at visual arts, Andi was amazed by all the amazing paintings hanging up and all the students working on various art pieces.  
“Hey Jonah, is that the Andi you told us about?” a boy said as he walked over

“Oh, Walker this is Andi, Andi this is Walker another one of my friends, he is in visual arts here.” Jonah responded

“Jonah, I think she could've figured that one out.”

“Hey you never know, some people like to hang out with their boyfriends in the film department.”

“So I’m assuming you lost the kiddie gym bet.”

Jonah just looked at the ground and then Walker started to talk with Andi

“So, I see you already met T.J and Cyrus, they are friends with me too, you should sit with our group at lunch, I don’t want to see you eating alone in the bathroom like Cady from mean girls.”

“Hey I heard the toilets are like desks so maybe it wouldn't be too bad, I accept your offer if you are gonna guide me through the school’s central nervous system. I still can’t believe I’m really here.”

“Everyone goes through the initial shock of getting in, I’m sure you are extremely talented.”

“I know it’s just for a long time, I mainly focused on crafts, and now I’m pursuing art in general and it’s a little overwhelming.”

“If it makes you feel better, in middle school I mainly did caricatures”

“That does make me feel a little better I guess.”

“Jonah may be your tour guide for the whole school, but I’ll be your personal guide through visual arts”

“Any early advice?”

“On Wednesdays we wear pink”

“If I wasn't a huge mean girls fan I would be annoyed by the vague advice but i’ll take it and now I’m actually wearing pink Wednesday so you better too.”

“I will for sure, see you around”

Jonah walked back up to Andi seeing her conversation was over.

“Walker sure is smooth, I saw how long you two were talking you definitely hit it off.” Jonah teased

“As friends, my goodness, and based on your teasing with T.J earlier I don’t think I want a relationship around you." Andi said with slight annoyance.

“Our next visit is the dance department, down this hallway here.”

Andi walked into the Studio marked Studio A and saw a ton of dancers warming up and doing stretches that made her hurt just looking at them.

“So who’s your friend in this department, since it seems you conveniently have one in each.” Andi joked

“She’s over there, Hey Buffy come say hi to my orientation buddy.” Andi then realized that Jonah did not pick up that she was kidding.

“So you’re the Andi Mack, i’m Buffy nice to meet you.” Buffy introduced herself

“Yes, I’m assuming Jonah already talked about me”

“Well he told me you definitely aren't a dancer with how you tripped this morning.”

“Oh well I sort of joked about that first.”

“Dancers fall all the time, you just gotta have the confidence to make the audience think you meant to fall, well at least that’s what my first dance teacher always said.”

“I don’t know about all that, I’m still shocked I’m even here.”

“Don’t doubt yourself like that, they don’t let just anyone in this school, you are talented and are gonna do great.”

“Thanks, I think I needed to hear that.”

“You’ll keep hearing until you get some confidence built up, no friend of mine is gonna doubt her own abilities.”

“We are already friends?”

“Well, Walker told me you are sitting with us at lunch right? Plus I heard Cyrus and T.J already met you, the only one you have to meet is Amber and then you’ve met the whole crew.”

“Word travels fast here geez.”

“It’s called a cellphone, Andi Mack.”

“I’m just surprised so far everyone here is so nice.”

“I don’t want anyone here to feel unaccepted, there’s enough of that in the world. Plus don’t tell the guys, but the crew desperately needs another girl."

“See you at lunch then.”

“For sure see you then.” Andi said before walking to Jonah at the door

“So where to next Jonah.” Andi said excitedly

“The drama department, then it's time for lunch, your first class is in the music department so that’ll serve as your music department introduction” Jonah responded

“All your friends are so nice, thanks for taking me under your wing.”

“We’ve been friends since freshman year, as soon as they announced me as a tour guide we all agreed to welcome my buddy as much as we could, it was scary enough here freshman year when barely anyone knew each other, let alone coming here sophomore year when everyone has already been together for a while.”

They then arrived at the drama department. The classroom had a stage and had a wide assortment of costumes and props were scattered about. A beautiful blonde girl stood at the center of the stage with a wind machine blowing her hair and the spotlight on her.

“Oh my goodness she must be the lead in all the productions.” Andi said pointing at her

“That’s Amber, she’s a senior here”

“Wait did you say Amber?”

As if she had a fifth sense, Amber then hopped off the stage and approached Jonah and Andi.

“Orientation girl, oh my goodness you’re real.” Amber said jumping up and down

“Yeah my name’s Andi Mack.”

‘I’m Amber, oh my god, you are stunning, you could be used in so many productions how are you at singing and dancing?”  
“I’m actually in visual arts”

“Really? I just see such a performer when I look at you, you could light up the stage, you should definitely audition for our first production."

“I think I’m more of a set painter.”

“Oop sorry spotlights calling” Amber then ran back into the spotlight on stage completely ignoring the last thing Andi said

Jonah walked back up “So did you and Amber hit it off like you did with everyone else”

“Maybe she’s the one I might have to warm up to.” Andi whispered

“She can be a lot but you have plenty of time to get used to her, it’s only the first day.”

“Is she always so pushy about having new people join the productions.”

“Amber just forgets sometimes that it’s not always her way, you have plenty of time to think about it and let her down gently if you don’t want to, now it’s lunchtime let’s go i’m starving from all this touring.” Jonah replied

Little did Andi or Jonah know that Andi did not really have time.


	2. 1X01 Orienhation part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andi learns she may have misjudged Amber

Andi went through the lunch line and quickly went over to the table with her new friends. Everyone was already at the table except for Amber. Everyone was already deep in a conversation  
Buffy was shaking her head “Jonah you really gotta stop making bets you can’t win. Seeing Cyrus and T.J this smug is punishing us all for your actions”

Cyrus then got the biggest smile on his face “You know you love us”

T.J got an even bigger smile on his face when he saw his chance to annoy Buffy “But not as much as she loves Marty from the Party” 

“Hey at least you guys don’t have to see me be all in love all week since he doesnt go here”

“He doesn't even go here” Andi interjected in her best Damian impression before immediately regretting it. But to her surprise everyone started cracking up 

“You already fit right in Andi Mack” Walker giggled clearly finding it the funniest of the group 

Buffy was quick to turn the conversation to something else “So, Andi what’s your first official class after lunch?”

Andi triple checked her schedule just to be sure “music production or something like that, since they make everyone take at least one class out of their department I thought that one would be fun” 

Jonah was the first to respond“I get they don’t want us to be one trick ponies but it just gives some people excuses to constantly hang out in their significant other’s department” 

“Hey don’t just go after me, Cyrus hangs in the music department with me sometimes” T.J snapped back

“Just to help people shoot music videos and college submissions” Cyrus lied through his teeth

Amber finally made it to the table midway through the conversation 

She proceeded to sit down “The queen has arrived” 

T.J rolled his eyes “Yeah the queen of hogging the bathroom every single morning” 

“I'm just saving you from murdering your hair with gel, your boyfriend over there thanks me” 

Amber then changed the subject before any more sibling banter could happen 

“So will I be seeing any of you in music production after lunch, I know Jonah and T.J took it last year, but I didn't know about the rest of you”

Andi knew she had to just let it out “I’m in that class, for now y’know i don’t know if music was really the best choice for my second focus”

“Hey at least we get to get on stage this week, normally I have to wait for the first production in drama”

“Wait what”  
“Music production has everyone participate in an opening performance the first week of school so they can gauge what you need to work on and improve on throughout the year” 

“Oh maybe I’ll have to drop it then, I really don’t think I can handle it”

Jonah finally cut the awkward mood “You can partner up with someone else if you want to”   
Amber beamed “that’s a great idea, Andi we’ll partner for the performance, meet me at my place after school, I’ll text you my address” and with that the lunch bell rang and Amber darted to her locker before Andi could even respond. 

Andi didn't have the nerve to say no, so when the teacher asked who wanted to partner up Amber volunteered them. She was lucky enough to have made friends on her first day of school and she could not afford to have one of them dislike her. After school Andi arrived at Amber’s house. T.J was the one to answer the door however. 

“Oh hey Andi, Amber is right over there” T.J proceeded to walk towards Amber by the piano

“Wait why are you here”

“I live here?”

“No, I got the sibling thing from the bathroom comment but why are you going to the piano”

“I’m gonna help you guys out, I know you guys don’t have to write a song or anything for the showcase but even performing a song someone else wrote can be scary, so what song were you guys thinking” 

Andi hadn't even put any thought into it and was just planning on letting Amber pick.

“You know, born this way right?” Amber asked despite knowing the answer as T.J had performed it for school the previous year 

“Yeah, Andi are you good with Born this Way” T.J asked 

“I am, but can I just know why you picked that Amber” Andi was being nosey but had truly wanted to know. 

“I guess I've always sort of hidden behind characters in drama, I always wanted to transform myself into someone else, but when I signed up for music production, I told myself this was the year I would finally open up and sing about what I’m feeling, not what someone else is feeling, and Born this Way is my way of-” Amber had tried to finish before getting choked up and changing the direction of the conversation

“I just wanted someone to be next to me for this, that’s why I wanted you to be a singer or interested in doing productions, then when I heard you were gonna drop music production I panicked and tried to sign you up before you could say no” 

Andi finally understood why Amber had been so insistent on her doing this but still didn't get why she opened up to Andi so easily, but she still didn't get specifically why her. But at this point she was determined to do one thing, help her newfound friend who had opened up to her 

Andi and Amber had spent the whole week practicing. It was the day of the performance after school. The whole friend group had arrived to support their friends.

The performance may not have had the best vocals or the best technique but it had the heart and the rawness and Amber and Andi completely believed in what they were singing. 

After it was over the friend group met outside 

“I’m so proud of you” Jonah said latching Amber into a giant hug.

“Thank you Andi” Amber said with the most grateful look in her eyes.

“I don’t see how I helped that much”. 

“If it weren't for you being in music production I would've probably dropped the class and kept this mask on, I know we’ve only known each other a week but even having just one friend by my side gave me the bravery I needed to do this, to finally be out.”

“And now people will finally stop asking how you feel about kissing guys in productions” Walker added

Buffy had her own addition“And girls can stop being jealous when you get cast as the love interest to their boyfriends” 

“That’ll be the best part, screw you Jessica i don’t even like your boyfriend I’m literally a lesbian.” Amber said with the biggest smile. 

The friend group did one final group hug with Andi at the center. Andi had known at this moment that these were the people she was meant to spend high school with.


	3. 1 X 02 Moves Like Jagger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andi tries to do a favor for T.J but quickly finds herself in trouble. Jonah asks a favor of Walker and Amber

Andi walked into her second week at Hollywood arts with her head held to the sky. It was a great first week and she was finally getting into the swing of things. However she couldn't make it more then two steps in before she saw T.J running towards her, another student couldn't tell where he was going and swerved right into Andi knocking her over. 

“Andi this is no time to be sitting I am having a crisis” T.J said through heavy breaths

Andi brushed herself off “what’s the crisis, did Jonah burn the muffins again?”  
“No, that bet is over, It’s about homecoming, have you ever heard of it?”

“T.J, I’m from public school, not outer space”

“I need to learn how to dance, this is gonna be Cyrus and I’s first school dance as a couple and I am a terrible dancer” 

ff

“Why don’t you ask Buffy instead, I’m not exactly a dancing with the stars pro”

“That’s the thing, I want you to ask Buffy for lessons and then you can teach me what she taught you”

“T.J, that is possibly the dumbest idea I've ever heard, why are you so scared of asking her yourself?”

“If Buffy knows I’m a terrible dancer she will definitely tell everyone and not let me live it down”

“So what”

“I really cannot afford to have one more thing for people to use as ammo, especially after Amber exposed my hair gel usage last week”

Andi proceeded to just give T.J her best “are you serious” look 

“Please Please Please, think of how happy Cyrus will be when we dance beautifully together, plus i’ll owe you so much” T.J said with puppy dog eyes

That was all Andi had to hear “I’ll do it under one condition” 

“What I’ll do anything” 

“You need to be my personal assistant for one whole week” 

T.J chuckled “you already have conditions for us”

Andi defended herself quickly “Look when this goes terribly, I at least want something out of it”

The two then shook hands and Andi went to find Buffy. Meanwhile across the school, Jonah was having a crisis of his own. He had texted Amber and Walker telling them to meet him at his locker

“Thank you two for coming, this problem I’m having only you two can help fix” 

“What problem can us two specifically fix?” Walker was ready to hear something but the next thing that came out wasn't what he was expecting

“You two have the most insta followers of our friends and I need you two to help me up my game” Jonah then proceeded to shove his insta profile in their faces

Amber just let out a huge sigh “Please tell me you are joking” 

Walker then let out a huge sign of his own “Did T.J saying you have 20 followers really affect you that deeply” 

“Well for one, I actually have 23 followers, and I realized he may have a point, if I can’t even get followers as a high school student, how will I get my music heard and become a big star one day” Jonah was going to continue this rant before being interrupted

“Jonah 90% of those stars have interns running their social media anyways” Amber interrupted first 

Walker then added on his reason “And you literally have two songs on soundcloud, you should probably make some songs before worrying about promotion” 

“Look guys first period is starting soon just take these notepads and write some notes and get back to me later” Jonah then pulled out two notepads and proceeded to dash off to first period

“Did he just assign us a research project, and are we about to actually do it?” Amber questioned

Walker made up his mind “I mean he gave us the materials, and maybe we can finally get T.J and Jonah to stop having the same argument every single week” 

Amber nodded “It’s settled then, research at the library later?”  
Walker nodded back and the two went on to first period 

Andi finally got a chance to talk to Buffy before lunch

“Buffy can you do me a favor” Andi said knowing this might be difficult 

Buffy quickly responded “Please tell me this doesn't have anything to do with Jonah’s insta account

“No, why would i be concerned about Jonah’s insta account” 

“Let’s just say some people already invited me to the library”

“No, actually I want you to tutor me in the art of dance”

“I thought you weren't taking any dance classes this semester”

“I’m not but… I need.. To have someone teach me for homecoming”

“That’s not for a whole two months, Andi, that sounds like something someone who already had a date would ask”

Andi begins to feel her inside panic but tries to keep her cool

“But how am I gonna be able to get a date, if they know I can’t dance” 

“As your friend, I do feel inclined to help you up your game. I’m in, meet me at 3:10 in studio C?” 

“Sounds great” Andi said before quickly darting to her locker to avoid getting caught in a lie

She then proceeded to open her locker but jumped when T.J approached from behind

T.J immediately started to ask about the plan “So how’d it go” 

“Good, She’s gonna teach me right after school today”

“I can’t wait to slow dance with Cyrus, my heart can’t take it”

Andi’s eyes darted wide open “Wait, you wanted to learn slow dancing”

T.j was so lost “Yeah, what other dancing is there at a formal, it’s okay to look terrible in a group dance but during the slowdance all eyes are on you” 

Andi proceeded to panic “ I told her I wanted to learn how to dance, so I could get a date for the dance”

T.J’s mouth went wide open “How did you manage to mess that up” 

Andi responded fast as light“I don’t know maybe some way people can’t even slow dance, like it’s literally just putting your hands together and swaying” 

“There’s no way we can make this work anymore it’s off”

“Oh no this was your idea, I’m still gonna make this work and you’ll be getting me Dunkin’ every day before school next week”  
T.J had no response but he had no need for one as Andi stormed off right after that.  
The rest of the school day was uneventful, After school Amber and Walker went to the library to do their “research”. Cyrus had actual research to do, so he agreed to come when they asked. 

Cyrus started the research discussion “So Buffy really just glared at you when you asked her to come.” 

Amber responded as she scrolled Jonah’s profile “Yes, though she ended up having plans with Andi so she wouldn't have been able to make it anyways” 

“Where do we even start” Walker said even though a single glance gave him a ton of notes  
Amber and Walker began to exchange notes with Amber going first 

“Well for starters his bio is just his soundcloud link”

“And he’s posted 5 times in the last hour”

“And his ratio is 1000 following to 23 followers”

Cyrus then proceeded to take them out of the flow “And he didn't like my comment on his last post” 

Walker and Amber both gave him a joking glare before laughing. 

Amber began to look guilty “this is ridiculous, we shouldn't have agreed to this, we gotta get it through his head that followers don’t matter 

“And that being insta famous isn't the end all be all in high school” Walker responded cheerfully 

“And that you should like your friends comments on your posts” Cyrus added ruining the mood again making the convo dead silent

“Hey it was a clever pun comment, you guys would be mad too” 

The three then proceeded to leave the library.

Andi was dreading having to suddenly change the narrative on these dance lessons but she knew suddenly cancelling would end up worse.She walked in the studio to find Buffy already there

“So are you ready to get yourself a date for the dance” Buffy shouted out

“Actually I was thinking we could try slow dancing first”

“But you need a date in order to slow dance” 

Andi started to struggle to come up with anything to say “umm well”

Buffy’s face proceeded to light up “Oh my god you went and got a date, who is he, when do I get to meet him, Do I need to teach you two together” 

If that wasn't bad enough T.J proceeded to bust through the door. 

“Stop, I’m ready to admit my truth” T.J yelled

“I’m the one who can’t slow dance and made Andi say she needed lessons when really I needed lessons because I thought if I asked you for lessons you’d make fun of me, and then it would become a recurring joke for the school like Jonah using toilets as desks or Andi tripping 

T.J” Buffy tried to interrupt before the rant continued 

“And i know its really dumb and I should just swallow my pride because Cyrus deserves someone who is capable of dancing, and this is our first dance since becoming public, and I shouldn't have made Andi lie to you and you both have a right to be mad and i’m really sorry”

“T.J” Andi tried to interrupt this time before also being shot down

“And I know slow dancing is supposedly easy but I just can’t get it, where do i hold, how fast do I sway-”

“T.J!” Andi and Buffy both yell this time which finally ends his rant 

Buffy finally got to speak “T.J, it’s okay, I’ll do a lesson with you and Cyrus tomorrow after school, and I won’t tell anyone”

Andi then got her turn “I’m not mad at you either, I could've said no to the plan but I kinda was digging the idea of you being my personal assistant” 

T.J’s face lit up 

Andi saw that face “Which you are still doing by the way” 

His face then proceeded to drop “So you aren't mad at us for lying Buffy”

Buffy laughed “how could I possibly get mad at a plan so stupid, plus it’s sweet that you would go through all that trouble for Cyrus even if you could have just told me from the beginning.”

T.J laughed “So you wouldn't have made fun of my dancing”

Buffy then recited “dancers can’t make fun of other dancers’ it’s like the first rule of dancing, it’s supposed to be fun”  
The three then laughed and had a big hug. 

Walker and Amber walked to Jonah’s doorstep and rang the doorbell determined to get through to Jonah. 

Jonah answered the door“Come on guys, I’m ready for your notes”

Amber and Walker proceeded to show him two blank notepads in unison

Jonah gave a huge look of confusion “What’s going on” 

“We did what you asked” Amber replied  
“Then why are the notepads empty”

Walker began the speech he had planned “we did what you asked and wrote down all the things supposedly wrong with your instagram, but then we realized something.”

Amber continued “As people we shouldn't judge how people are using their social media accounts, social media was meant to be fun, not a way to bring people down and tell them how they should and shouldn't express themselves” 

Walker finally finished the speech “I like to post my art, Amber posts her aesthetic stuff with a theme, You like to post randomly and stuff that just pops in your head, and that’s fine and you shouldn't let people hurt you over it, and Amber has older sister power to stop T.J, joking about it if you want” 

Jonah just took everything in for a minute “No, T.J was just joking and it was never about him, It was about thinking about fame and all the followers all these kids our age have, and how I wanna be a big singer one day, But now I know that’s what the future is for, In the present I have what I need, friends who care about me” 

Jonah proceeded to invite the three in for a group hug. 

After school the next day Buffy proceeded to give T.J and Cyrus their dance lesson 

“It’s so nice of you to get us this lesson, how did you manage this?” Cyrus questioned  
T.J blushed “that’s a story for another day” 

Buffy started her commenting “Okay, you two not bad, T.J I think you were just letting your nerves get to you”

“No I just think this is the first time I have the right partner” T.J said making Cyrus smile uncontrollably. 

“Enough sap you two, assistant i need one water bottle filled” Andi commanded 

Cyrus gave T.J his best stern eyes “Do I even wanna know what you did?” 

T.J grabbed the water bottle “No, no you don’t”


	4. 1X03 Lost in transpation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andi and Walker find themselves in trouble when a student spreads rumors about them, Tyrus and Muffy's double date is derailed when Jonah and Amber tag along.

Buffy was in a state of pure focus as she stretched, she had a big graded solo performance coming up and was ready to put all of her focus into it. The focus was quickly shattered when T.J and Cyrus both came bursting through the studio door running. 

“Haven't you two ever heard of knocking” Buffy shouted

T.J completely ignored her sass “So are you are Marty still down to double date this weekend”

“You are kidding me right” the annoyance in her voice was clear  
Both Cyrus and T.J tilted their heads in confusion  
“You guys have asked me this at least 15 times since Thursday if me and Marty were still down for mini golf and every time I've said yes”

Cyrus pouted “We’re just excited for a weekend of fun what’s so wrong with that”

Buffy pouted back mockingly “What’s wrong is it’s still Thursday” 

T.J whined “But, Buffy all our double dates are so much fun, movies, the roller rink, karaoke” we just can’t contain our excitement especially since this is our first time doing mini golf” 

“Okay, fine I can’t wait either but I have to have my game face on for this rehearsal so can you two please leave” 

Cyrus flashed a mischievous smile“See, Teej I told her if we asked her enough times she’d admit she was excited.” the two boys then ran out of the room. Buffy couldn't help but bust out laughing 

Andi was in her own state of focus in the art department vigorously working on her latest art assignment. Well at least she was until she backed up to get a far away look and tripped over someone’s supplies.

“You really cannot stay on your feet” Walker giggled, he was working on his own project next to Andi 

“In my defense who leaves their supplies in the middle of the floor” 

“I personally feel responsible for not warning you of Victoria Anderson as your visual arts tour guide, please forgive me” Walker proceeded to let his hand out to help Andi up. 

Andi giggled “I’m so thankful you are always here to pick me up when I fall Romeo”

Walker continued “Oh my fair Juliet” Andi then proceeded to take Walker’s hand and get up

“You are always here to life me when I fall” 

“I’ll pick you up til the day we both die-” Walker was going to finish the Romeo and Juliet joke with a reference to their death by poison but was interrupted by the gasp of another art student

The art student left out a giant scream “Oh my gosh I didn't know the two of you were dating” 

“It was just a Romeo and Juliet reference” Andi quickly retorted

“Yeah but he said he would be here til the day you both die, you two are totally dating” 

Walker gave his own rebuttal “But Romeo and Juliet-” he tried to start before the student took off running 

Andi quietly exclaimed “Maybe she won’t tell anyone?” 

“Unfortunately also as your tour guide I am responsible for telling you that was also Victoria Anderson and she is also the biggest gossip in the department” Walker sighed 

Andi and Walker were dreading lunch, it was bad enough the whole school was probably assuming they were dating but now they’d have to listen to all their friends questioning 

“So when were you guys gonna tell us” Amber started 

Jonah continued “Stop Amber, there’s no way we are gonna fall for another Anderson rumor” 

“Yeah, remember when she said that T.J and Buffy were dating” Cyrus declared

T.J and Buffy both proceeded to fake gag. 

Andi shook her head “Let’s just say you should not quote Romeo and Juliet and expect everyone to interpret it as platonic”

“And it wasn't even a quote, we just called each other Romeo and Juliet” Walker responded

“Are you guys gonna just let it die out, or try to prove it wrong?” Amber asked 

Andi thought for a moment “I’m not sure” her head turned to Walker “wanna make a plan this weekend” 

“I’m there” Walker smiled 

Later in the day Cyrus was hanging by his locker when Jonah approached

“Cyrus wanna hang out this weekend” 

Cyrus frowned “Sorry, Jonah, T.J and have a double date with Marty and Buffy”

“Aww c’mon you guys double date like every other weekend”

“Sorry I already promised” 

“Can’t I just come with”

Cyrus had a look of confusion on his face “you really want to fifth wheel?”

Jonah began to look sad “Cyrus don’t leave me home alone, what car has no spare tire?”

Cyrus didn't want to disappoint any of his friends “Fine, just don’t get grossed out by all the couple stuff”

Across the school Buffy was trying to do another incredibly focused rehearsal on her dance solo. This time it was interrupted by Amber busting through the door 

“Buffy, can i come with on the double date this weekend” Amber begged

“Do you have a date of your own?” Buffy asked 

Amber started a tangent ”Well no, but I was just thinking that since you guys all got relationships now, I’ve been feeling sort of left out, and It’s not really your fault since if i had a girlfriend I’d probably spend a lot of time with her too, but at the same time I can’t help but feel somewhat sad when I see all the coupley Instagram stories and snapchats when I spent my Saturday night alone eating the last hot pocket and listening to Nobody by Mitski and then proceeding to get yelled at by my dad for eating the last hot pocket when he technically had no claim on the-” 

Buffy had finally had enough “Fine, you can come just please let me finish my rehearsal”

Amber proceeded to flip her hair smile and leave the room

Buffy proceeded to face palm “that’s the second time today I fell for a trap” 

Saturday night had come and Andi and Walker were still brainstorming ways to end the rumors

“What if we fake break up” Andi suggested

Walker shook his head “But then everyone will stink think we dated when we never really did, maybe we should just let the rumor pass by, Anderson’s rumors always do. 

Andi began to lose hope“But I don’t want her to think it’s okay to constantly spread rumors about me and my friends, how did T.J and Buffy end the rumor of them dating”

“I think they just let it die out, but they also got boyfriends a month after the rumors started so they kinds disproved them, you want to hire some fake boyfriends?”

Andi had her light bulb moment “Actually I have an idea that requires neither of us to create a love life, but it might involve getting a little messy, you in?

Walker had a little confusion on his face before it became a smirk.

T.J was a little confused when Amber offered Cyrus and him a ride to mini golf but had just assumed she was being nice he was very confused when she actually got out of the car  
“Aren't you heading home” 

Amber quickly got defensive “No, Buffy invited me, get ready to be schooled like you’ve always been by me chump”

“I can’t believe Buffy didn't even tell me she invited my sister’

Cyrus just let out a hint of nervous laughter as he saw Jonah getting out of his mom’s car and approaching Muffy

“Jonah’s here?” Buffy questioned 

Jonah greeted the couple “Hey Buffy, And Marty, long time no see” 

“Hi, Jonah, are you golfing alone today?” Marty questioned

“No, Cyrus invited me, didn't he tell you’

At that moment Cyrus and Buffy proceeded to march over to each other

“You invited Jonah!”

“You invited Amber!”

Cyrus then calmed down quickly “At least since we both invited someone, we can’t be mad at each other” 

Buffy unlike usual had no witty banter all she could say was “touché”

The couples and the new additions went and got their clubs and almost made it to first hole

“You guys do know I am gonna win right, just making sure that’s established” Amber started the trash talk

“Umm not as long as I’m here” T.J said clearly used to Amber’s mini golf trash talking

Amber continued the banter “How many times have you beat us when our family’s gone” 

Marty then joined in “Hey Buffy and I are gonna cream both of you so it doesn't even matter” 

Jonah smiled “wow this is gonna be intense” 

Cyrus’ nervous laughter just couldn't be stopped “Haha yeah this is gonna be so much fun”

The first few holes had gone innocently enough Amber, T.J and Marty were in the lead with Buffy only slightly behind. Jonah and Cyrus were already completely out of it but Cyrus was just happy it was going okay. That all changed on hole 7. 

“Cyrus, do you want me to guide you through this one? T.J asked 

“Well that’s a not so subtle way of trying to get two turns and get used to the hole” Marty interjected 

“Marty this is the same mini golf place I've been going to since I was 5”

“Oh so you have home field advantage too, and want to give yourself even more of one” 

“Oh for crying out loud there’s no home field advantage in mini golf”

“Would you be willing to let one of us google that?”

Jonah was certainly confused the most “Wait I’m so confused, we aren't on a field? We’re on a green, or is it a fairway?” while Jonah continued to ponder that Amber had her own thoughts 

“Does it even matter when I’m gonna win anyways just let him guide Cyrus” Amber said

Marty continued “You’re just taking his side because you’re his sister” 

“I am not, Buffy please come tell your boyfriend over here, he’s being ridiculous”

Buffy thought for a minute “I mean I think he should just let T.J have his softie moment”

Then T.J continued “I am not a softie”

Buffy started to laugh “You work at a kiddie gym and cry looking at pictures of puppies” 

Jonah then unfortunately got involved again “Oh yeah remember that time Amber and I pranked him by putting a bunch of puppy pictures in his locker” 

Cyrus finally snapped “Can you guys all just stop, this was supposed to be a fun night and you are all ruining by getting overly competitive, it’s just mini golf, who really even cares who wins, I don't want to sit here and listen to you guys fight all night about something so trivial and meaningless”

Cyrus felt good getting that off his chest, he felt powerful. But that excitement quickly wore off.

Amber was the first to respond “I have not lost a game of mini golf and years and you want to tell me it doesn't matter who wins, my mini golf queen title is at risk”

Thankfully everyone else took the news better

Marty was first “You're right Cyrus,I’m sorry for getting carried away, T.J guide your mans through the shot” 

“And I’m sorry for denying being a softie, but can you blame me with this cutie” he then proceeded to obnoxiously point at Cyrus

Jonah was the final apology “I’m sorry about taping those puppy pictures in your locker” 

“Jonah,that was six months ago” 

Buffy started to laugh “Finally we are all getting along and the night is still young”

But then the mini golf owner approached “Actually the night is over kids, 8:00 it’s closing time”

Amber began “This is an outrage, to the mini golf queen”

“You were in first place” Cyrus sighed 

“Oh okay fair enough then”

“Mini golf next weekend” T.J joked

“No I think we need to stick to some non-competitive activities” Buffy laughed and with that everyone turned in for the night 

The next following day school Walker and Andi clued everyone into their plan. The plan was to start with Jonah

Jonah began the routine “Oh look it's the happy couple” 

“For the last time, we are not a couple” Andi replied 

“Really because I heard it from Walker’s own mouth” Cyrus continued

Amber put on her best shocked face “no no no, it was definitely Andi who started the rumor for attention’

Buffy faked her best anger “It was Walker, why are you lying” 

Then Andi began getting messy part of the plan “I can't believe you started this rumor Walker, Now I have my idea for my next art project” Andi proceeded to pull out a tub of paint and splashed it on Walker 

The whole group began to have an all out paint brawl with Cyrus, Buffy and Jonah taking Andi’s “side” and T.J, amd Amber taking Walker’s “side”. Just then they heard a voice yelling 

“Stop Stop!, Fine, Walker and Andi never technically said they were dating, I just took them calling each other Romeo and Juliet. Victoria shouted

“Which was just a joke” Andi retorted 

“But i never meant to tear apart a friendship that has been together since freshman year” Victoria continued

“And you didn't, but just taking people’s words and taking them to the total extremes for the sake of your own entertainment, isn't something to just do for fun. Even if you think two people are dating it's none of your business to put it on blast and spread around the school like a paparazzi” 

Victoria proceeded to nod “I guess I never realized the extent of what could happen”

“Well know you know” Andi said “Now let’s go get cleaned up guys” 

“Thank goodness we only have to have fake arguments and not real arguments, how bout it guys” Walker chuckled

Cyrus, Buffy, T.J and Amber just let out a slight nervous laugh at that comment.


	5. 1 X 04 Four's a crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homecoming is fast approaching, and the classic dance proposal causes more mess than expected

Andi had no clue what to think when Jonah had sent her a text telling her to meet him outside before school, but as long as it wasnt related to instagram or another bet she was ready to hear it. 

Jonah called out “Andi, ready to hear the situation.” 

Andi knew there was gonna be a situation “Let’s hear it”

“So, you know what homecoming is?” 

“Yes, Jonah I went to a very regular normal public high school before I came here” 

“I was wondering if you would want to go as friends” 

“I’m not saying no, but doesn't this usually involve some sort of fancy sign or some elaborate dance posal” 

“Well to be honest, I had one but let’s just say that didn't work out” 

“Do, I even wanna ask?” 

“Probably not” 

“Can i think about it, I just don’t know if I really want a date” 

“For sure, I know your first dance at a new school can be hard and you need to weigh your options, plus there was that whole thing with everyone thinking you were dating Walker last week”

“Thanks for understanding I need to think about it, since I’ve never even been asked to a dance befo-” Andi tried to finish before tripping over a poster that was still wet with paint.

Jonah called out “Oh sorry, that was my original posal, I tried to make it artsy, but I didn't like how it turned out”

“So you just leave it on the ground?”

“It wouldn't fit in my locker”

Andi was going to make a comeback but was too amused and just headed into the school. 

Cyrus was vigorously working on his own poster by his locker as Buffy approached

“Working hard on that project for love class” Buffy joked 

“Buffy. you might find it silly but this is my chance to make a pun and flaunt the fact that I have a boyfriend, it’s a two-for one, a buy one get one free” Cyrus exclaimed

Buffy began to read the poster “I’m finally shooting my shot with you. Homecoming? Cyrus you two are already dating”

“So you don’t think he’ll like it?”

“I mean you could probably give him a blank piece of notebook paper and he’d love it”

“So you don’t think the basketball theme is too overdone”

“Cyrus, T.J only ever discusses two things, basketball and you. It’s a two-for one, a buy one get one free”

“Using my own words to give my confidence, you know me well Buffy, can you just help me with one thing” 

“Sure, what” 

“I’m gonna present it to him right after school today in the gym, can you lead him there”

“Sure, no problem”  
Cyrus let out his biggest smile which couldn't help but make Buffy feel all warm inside.

Andi had felt bad about telling Jonah she wasn't sure about homecoming but at the same time she just didn't know how to respond to being asked. She just wanted to go to have a good time with all her friends. She was deep in thinking about her final decision when Walker approached her from behind.

“Hey Andi can we talk?” Walker asked

Andi giggled “I don’t know, I don’t want people to see us having a deep romantic moment again”

“Actually, that was why I was kind of nervous to talk to you today”

“You nervous? I thought I'd never see the day” 

“I wanted to ask if you wanted to be my date for homecoming, as friends of course” 

Andi’s heart immediately sank “Ummm ummm...:” she desperately was trying to change the topic “This usually come with a poster or something 

“Well i didn't want to make a big deal especially since the rumors just ended, plus I didn't want to put too much pressure on you and make you feel like you had to say yes”

“That was very thoughtful of you”

Walker laughed “See sometimes, minimal effort can be a kind gesture too”

Andi tried to get the words “well you see, it’s just that umm I need-” she was once again interrupted 

“Time to think about it? That’s absolutely fine” and with that the bell rang and Walker dashed to his next class.

Andi was flattered by two casual proposals but was also dreading dealing with this mess. 

T.J was working on his laptop, when Buffy proceeded to approach. 

Buffy had the perfect plan to get T.J to the gym “Kippen, do you want to practice some free throws right after school today”

“I’ll be there but first I have a favor to ask”

“Sure anything what is it”

“Can you get Cyrus to come to the music department after school, I made him a slideshow for my homecoming proposal” 

Buffy’s stomach immediately dropped “I mean what’s the point of a proposal when you are already dating”

“Buffy, this is really important, yes we already know we are going together, but in 30 years when our kids ask about how to a dance proposal we need to have advice to offer” 

“Why don’t you just take the projector to the gym” 

“I need to play my piano accompaniment for the slideshow, geez Driscoll do you hate love or something”

‘No, no, of course I don’t I’ll help”

“Good, because I was 10 seconds away from joking about how Buffy Driscoll is in love with Marty from the Party” 

Buffy just sighed to herself “at least I’m not talking about my hypothetical future children”

“What was that”

“Oh nothing, see you around” 

The situation was eating Andi alive. She knew she had to tell someone about it. So when she saw Amber approaching she knew it had to be taken off her chest. 

“Amber I really need to talk to you”

“I was about to say the same thing”

“Okay, you can go first” 

“So, Andi, I know this usually comes with a bit more formality and craftiness, but some of us have siblings who stay up all night wasting all the art supplies making 30 different pun posters for their boyfriend, and then just decide to make a slideshow after leaving their poor sister with nothing-” Amber could sense Andi was just waiting for the point

“So I was left with nothing for my own homecoming proposal”

Andi giggled “sometimes just being straight forward and asking is the best way to do it, public proposals can make the person feel like they have to say yes.” 

“Oh well in that case, Andi will you go to homecoming with me as a friend”

Andi mouth just gaped open “Really!”

“Well it’s my senior year and now that I'm out and being open with people who ask about my sexuality, I really wanted to take a girl to a school dance for the first time, even if it’s just as a friend”

“That’s the sweetest thing I've ever heard” 

“So it’s a yes, I’m not hearing a no” 

Andi finally decided she had enough “actually can we meet after school at my locker, I’ll give you my final choice there” 

“I still didn't hear a no, but I will respect your wishes and meet you then” Amber then skipped off 

Buffy had been dreading the end of school, how was she gonna get both Cyrus and T.J to go to a place when both wanted to stay and wait for the other to arrive. 

She decided Cyrus might be easier to convince so she went to the gym first. 

“Where’s T.J?” Cyrus looked disappointed. 

Buffy tried her hardest“I actually need you to come to the music department and bring the poster with” 

“Buffy the aesthetics of the gym are necessary for this dance posal, why can’t T.J just come here”

“You aren't budging are you” 

“In my defense the framing of the shot is one of the most important things in film”

“I’ll be back real soon” 

Buffy knew T.J was even like likely to budge then Cyrus but was going to at least give an effort

“No, Buffy the piano accompaniment is the most important part of this slideshow, Cyrus needs to just come here, why is he hanging out in the gym anyhow?”  
Buffy was secretly hoping that would catch him on, but sadly she had no such luck. Cyrus wasn't willing to give up his backdrop and T.J wasn't willing to give up his music. She brainstormed for a minute and figured out what she had to do. She headed to the gym

“Cyrus, I know what would make this proposal better” Buffy said hopefully 

Cyrus’ eyes lit up “ooh what” 

“One of those granola bars, from the vending machine, the ones you always give him after practice” Buffy inquired 

“You are so right, thanks for all the help Buffy, I knew there was a reason T.J didn't come yet, you wanted to come up with another special touch and wouldn't let me give a sub par homecoming posal” 

“Sure, let's go with that” 

Right on cue as Cyrus was heading to the vending Machine he bumped into T.J. 

Buffy immediately yelled “now freeze while you are together before this situation can get any worse 

Both boys froze in their tracks. 

“First of all, no T.J they did not make a special batch of after school muffins, that text was a lie to get you two to run into each other”

“Well that’s just cruel” T.J murmured

“So what is this?” Cyrus asked 

“I didn't want to have to spoil the surprise and was gonna try not to, but you two are being even more stubborn than me, the truth is you both made each other super cute dance proposals but you are both being slightly too obsessive with the most minor of details when the most important part is you both cared to make something incorporating the other person’s interests” Buffy let out a huge sigh of relief after finally getting that out. 

“Wait you made a dance posal too” T.J said 

“Aww we are so in sync” Cyrus beamed

T.J beamed back in response “Wanna meet in the middle at my locker” 

“For sure, Buffy want to come watch”

Buffy let out a stern expression “with all respect I've heard enough about homecoming and proposals today, I am texting Marty now to tell him one won’t be needed” 

Andi had texted Jonah and Walker telling them to meet her at her locker. She was ready to end this mess she had somehow found herself in. 

Andi made her best dramatic speech “So I've gathered the three of you here today for a very specific reason” 

Jonah got excited “Oooh ooh let me guess, you need our help for an art project’

“No, Jonah, and after seeing the poster you attempted to make I’m not sure I'd ask you for help with art” 

“Don’t worry I took your advice and it’s in the trash where it belongs now”

“The truth is you all asked me to homecoming.” 

Walker just looked shocked “Well, at least that must’ve been good for your self-esteem”

“It was, and the truth is, I am very flattered and respect that none of you pressured me to feel like I had to say yes” 

Amber talked next “you don’t have to take any of us, if you don’t want to”

“But I do want to go with one of my friends” it was silent for a moment “Amber, since it’s your senior year and you only have two dances left, I figured I can take you. And If we are all still single and lonely next year, I can take one of you two to homecoming and the other to prom” 

Jonah smiled “you solved the conflict for a second week in a row Andi Mack” 

Walked laughed “So, what are the three of us doing for our prom posals” 

Amber chorted “Well, hopefully at least one of us can manage a poster” 

Jonah and Walker walked away. 

“Thank you Andi” 

“I saw that it meant the most to you, Plus I’m sure your poster would've been the best”

“No, I think Walker would have won that battle, maybe T.J taking all the poster board wasn't such a bad thing” 

Andi proceeded to let out one big smile and headed home from an exhausting day.


	6. 1x 05 Lights Camera Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andi faces a predicament when Cyrus asks for help with a project, Marty, Jonah, T.J and Walker's guys night quickly evolves into madness. Amber and Buffy keep getting called by both parties.
> 
> TW:Food

Andi was ready to leave school for the day. It was Friday and she had no plans for the weekend but a nice relaxing weekend sounded nice. Well at least it did until a football proceeded to fly by her and the boys chasing after it knocked her straight over in their sprint.

“Oh for crying out loud” Andi screamed 

“I’m happy that I’m not the only completely uncoordinated on in the group since you joined” Cyrus giggled before helping Andi up

“I thought I’d get away from the meat head jocks at art school”

“Some things are simply unavoidable, like me losing my shoe anytime I attempt physical activity”

“So, Cyrus what brings you to me today, other than us venting about our terrible coordination skills”

“Actually I was going to ask if you had plans this weekend?” Cyrus said hopefully

Andi thought for a moment “Well, no, why are you asking?. I thought you were doing guys night tomorrow” 

“I just got the first big film assignment of the semester and I want to get cracking on it as soon as possible”

“How does this involve me?”

Cyrus put on his best pleading eyes “I wanted you to star in it” 

“Are you sure, I would think Amber be a better choice since she’s in drama”

“She’s busy rehearsing for the first musical of the school year with Buffy saturday. Plus,you need to star in at least one Cyrus Goodman production so you can brag, when I’m famous.”

“ I do enjoy bragging rights. Throw in an Oscar invite?” 

“Sold, see you Saturday” Cyrus proceeded to dash out the school to start writing asap

Saturday night had Marty, Jonah, Walker, and T.J meeting at Jonah’s house. Normally T.J or Cyrus hosted but with Cyrus directing and Amber rehearsing they were entering uncharted territory.  
Jonah was a bit concerned “Do you think we’ll do okay without Cyrus?”

“What does that mean?” Marty asked

Jonah explained himself “Well he’s just normally the one who keeps it from getting too crazy, the four psycholgist parents really made him have a knack for solving conflict” 

Walker saw his chance “I think T.J might struggle but I think the rest of us will be just fine”

“I will be just fine, thank you very much, besides Marty is the one who’s always saying how he’s missing Buffy” T.J retorted 

Marty quickly crossed his arms “I do not” 

Jonah added his own two cents “I mean didn't you literally text her 5 minutes ago saying you missed her” 

“I did not” 

Walker replied “So if I were to say, call her right now and ask she would confirm you didn't”

Meanwhile at the Kippen house Buffy and Amber were just getting ready to read through the musical

Buffy laid out the script” So you are reading through as Ashley this time and then Georgia?” 

Amber started one or her famous tangents “Yeah, because I know Ashley is the lead so I really want her, but I also love playing a villain so I want to at least try Georgia. The student who wrote the musical told me to try for Yvette but she barely has any-” Amber’s rant was interrupted by Buffy’s phone ringing 

“Sorry Amber. Walker’s calling just let me take this quick and we’ll get right to it”

Despite only Walker’s caller ID showing, Buffy was greeted by 4 different voices

“Hello” 

Jonah put on a game show announcer voice “Buffy could you please confirm or deny whether the famous Marty from the Party, texted you at approximately 7:47 PM saying he missed you”

She then heard Marty in the background “Buffy read the latest text I sent you”

She then heard T.J yelling in the background “No, we need an unbiased answer unaffected by outside sources”

Buffy had already had enough “If i say yes, will you guys just play video games or something and not waste my time by trying to shame my boyfriend for giving his girlfriend the love and validation she deserves”

“Sounds good to me” she could vaguely hear Walker say

“Then yes” Buffy then proceeded to hang up the phone and walked back over to the table with Amber

T.J smiled pleased with himself “Trying to make new texts , but you couldn't hide from the truth”

Marty proceeded “Look, you heard her, I’m just being a good boyfriend, now can we just move on to Smash Brothers” 

Jonah nodded and they proceeded to head over to the T.V

Meanwhile at Cyrus’ house, a Cyrus Goodman production was starting. 

Andi looked over the script “So I'm playing a horror movie villain called Maultilda” 

“Yes, she is vicious and carries a giant hammer” Cyrus said handing Andi a hammer

“What do I get to unleash my rage on” Andi said laughing 

Well I actually I was thinking for now we can focus on the scenes for the intro, and we can do the scenes with the actual killing next weekend, I want you to sort of just improvise and destroy a few things” Cyrus started explaining 

“Sounds great” Andi began whacking the various pieces of junk Cyrus had gathered in his backyard. Andi continued until Cyrus yelled cut.

Andi had a huge smile on her face “So how’d I do”

Cyrus had a neutral expression “I just didn't see the motivation for your actions”

“But the script doesn't say why Maultilda is a hammer swinging murderer”

Cyrus gave a kind smile “It’s okay, Andi we’ll just go again, this is a solid three weeks worth of junk”

After two more unsatisfactory takes Andi had enough

“Look Cyrus I’m really trying here but it’s just …. How can I take this serious” 

Cyrus had a hurt expression on his face 

“I get you know more about film than me, but I’m starting to get annoyed, I feel ridiculous smashing things with a hammer for no real reason”

Cyrus continued to look sad “It’s okay Andi, can we just take 5 and try one more time”

Amber and Buffy had finally gotten decently far into the script 

“Georgia, you arent what I thought you were, you are truly just a conniving we-” Amber was interrupted by Buffy’s ringing phone,

Buffy checked to see who it was “Amber i swear to god if it was the boys, I would have ignored it but it’s Cyrus… take 5?”

Amber nodded

“Hello” Buffy answered

“Buffy, this is terrible, Andi said she can’t take this seriously and it’s ridiculous”

“Your scripts can be a bit outlandish”

“I know, maybe I should just give up for the night”

“But you always manage to make the person believe in the ridiculousness, you just have to make Andi realize it’s okay to not be so serious and just have some fun”

“So you’re saying I need to make Maultilda even more out there?”

Buffy reminisced quickly “As the person who played Killerina for you last year i’d say you take it as far as you need to” 

Cyrus’ smile finally returned “You’re the best Buffy, back to the drawing board, I’ll text later”

Buffy hung up “Once again, sorry Amber”

“Hey, it’s okay just no more distractions”

Meanwhile at Jonah’s house, Smash Bros was going as well as expected

Jonah had won his second round in a row “I told you guys, you stood no chance” 

Marty got defensive fast “Hey I won the most so far, don’t get too cocky”

“I would be winning if you guys wouldn't gang up on me every single round” T.J whined

“I mean what did you expect when you chose to play as Isabelle?” Walker laughed

“Hey, Isabelle is a gay icon, besides you are playing as Kirby who’s not exactly the biggest buff out there”

“Kirby, did not save dreamland hundreds of times for this level of disrespect” 

“Why are you two even arguing when you are at the bottom of the leader board anyways?” Marty said ending the character fight

Jonah had a confused look on his face “We aren't even keeping a leader board” 

Marty whipped out his phone “Let’s start the calculations now”

T.J began to look stressed “Oh god, this night was supposed to be fun and now we’re doing math” he then proceeded to bury his face is his hands

Amber and Buffy had managed to get through the script once before being interrupted yet again on their second run through

“Well I wish I had never even met you, you cause nothing but-” Buffy paused upon hearing a ring but to her surprise Amber got the call this time. 

Amber checked her Caller Id “it’s T.J, I better make sure it’s not a sibling thing” Amber answered the phone

Marty was the one to start talking though “can you pass the phone to Buffy, we need help with some math calculations” 

“Why didn't you just call her, and why are you the one talking if this is T.J’s phone?” 

“He ran off when he heard math, plus we knew Buffy wouldn't answer any of us and thought calling you on T.J’s phone was our best shot at getting a response”

“I’ll just put you on speaker” Amber then proceeded to hit the speaker button  
Walker yelled next “Buffy, we need help with this problem” 

Buffy sighed “If you guys will spend the rest of the night doing homework I'll answer the question, what’s the problem”

Jonah put on his best reading from a book voice “If Jonah wins a round of super smash brothers with all three of his stock left should he get bonus points even tho-” Jonah never got to finish before Buffy quickly slid her finger to end call. 

“Don’t you know anything about Smash Bros?” Amber asked

“No, I just think they need to solve one of their many problems by themselves” 

Cyrus had finished his script revisions and walked back out to meet Andi

Cyrus apologized “I’m sorry for taking so long and making you feel silly” 

Andi apologized too “no, you are the director here, I shouldn't have said those things”

“But I can't have a movie If i can’t make my actors want to play the roles I make”

Andi got lost in this inspirational speech “What does all that mean?”

“Let’s just say Maultilda just used to be Matilda, until she found her husband cheating on her, and the closest available thing to release her anger was her husband’s hammer in his tool case, but little did she know this hammer gets bigger every time she kills, and she keeps having to kill more and more to hide the truth” Cyrus said

“That sounds like the type of ridiculous I can emote too” Andi proceeded to pick up the hammer and give the take of a lifetime, showing, anger, guilt, rage and sadness. After she was done Cyrus yelled cut

Cyrus clapped “That was outstanding, inside for a horror movie marathon to celebrate?” 

Buffy and Amber were finally through with multiple run throughs and were onto practicing the most emotional scenes 

Amber put on her best fake tears “You left me all alone, when I needed you most-” 

Buffy’s phone rang one again “Andi, this time, we might as well fix everyone’s problems.” 

Buffy took the call “How did it go”

“Amazing, I think Maultilda may end up in a theater near you soon”

Cyrus yelled from the background “I just had to take Maultilda to next level”

Andi chuckled “I can’t believe you didn't write her backstory from the beginning”

“Oh, the script wasn’t done, I didn't have the flashback to Maultilda’s motivation scenes written yet and just wanted to shoot the intro tonight, I just needed to put an advance on it to help you get into character” 

“Well hopefully next weekend, you can give me my characters full motivation from the beginning”

Buffy began to crinkle her script “sorry guys we’re breaking up talk to you later bye” 

Amber just looked confused 

“Can you blame me for not wanting to talk on the phone any more tonight”

And with that right on cue Jonah called Amber 

“Hello, you guys are lucky my basic run throughs are done or else I would have sent you right to voicemail. 

Jonah sounded panicked “Amber we need to move guys night to your house, there’s a wild coyote in the backyard, come pick us up”

“I think your neighbor’s dog just got loose again-”

“We threw a hot dog out and it devoured it with vicious growling”

“What does it matter if you guys are inside?” 

T.J yelled panicked from the background “how are we gonna get any sleep, knowing a terrible creature is in the backyard howling."

Walker was the next voice she heard “Plus, Marty misses his girlfriend” 

Marty sounded on the verge of tears “Fine, I do, and the crying is about the coyote”

“I’ll come pick you idiots up under one condition”

Jonah perked up “We’ll do anything"

“Stop calling me and Buffy, and no more smash brothers tonight”

T.J shouted out “She didn't say no Mario Kart” 

Before Amber could argue with that, the call was ended 

Buffy face palmed “are you really gonna pick them up”

“I mean do you want 15 more calls about the viscous hot dog destroying coyote”

“Fair point, carry on”

Amber grabbed her keys “they are just lucky curfew isn't for another hour”

Buffy laughed at that comment as she watched Amber head to her car


	7. 1 X 06 Marty all night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marty and Buffy take Andi to a high school party. When the Kippen siblings are fighting, Walker, Jonah and Cyrus attempt to help them reconcile
> 
> TW:Food

Andi always had a slight sense of worry whenever she walked into Hollywood Arts. She loved the school but somehow she always found herself thrust into some new situation upon immediately walking in .. and falling. Today was no different when she walked in and immediately heard yelling. 

Amber was the first voice “You are so lucky mom was home and would kill me if you were late because I refused to drive you” 

T.J was the second “Yes, I am so lucky to be graced with a passive aggressive car ride from you first thing in the morning”

“Hey, if someone had his license and wasn't such a butt head, I wouldn't have to give him a passive aggressive car ride”

“Is butt head really the best you got? and I don’t turn 16 for 5 more months”

“Well, if you hate it so much you can get a ride from someone else tomorrow” Amber proceeded to storm off 

T.J clearly wanted to get the last word in “Fine, maybe I will” and he then proceeded to storm off in the other direction. 

Buffy was next to Andi during this whole exchange and looked the most done Andi had ever seen her.

Andi sensed this “So, this is just a normal sibling thing right? Only child here”

Buffy shook her head, “Oh no, a Kippen sibling fight is never just a normal fight, they go on for days, and it’s always over the most trivial stupid things, we gave up on trying to end their fights when they fought over Amber’s doll that T.J broke when he was 5 last year.” 

“Yikes, So I’m guessing hanging at their place Friday night is off”

“Yeah, Amber texted me this morning to tell me,It's okay though, I’d rather not be caught in the middle of this mess” 

Andi was disappointed. “I was really looking forward to hanging this weekend” 

Buffy had a shine in her eye at that comment “actually, how do you feel about tagging along with Marty and I to a Northridge party”

“Isn’t Northridge the school with the craziest parties in the county? I don’t know if I could hang, I never even went to any parties at my old school” 

Buffy proceeded to plead “Don’t you want to meet Marty from the Party in his natural habitat?, plus then you have an excuse to ignore Amber and T.J’s texts complaining about each other”

Andi did remember that she had yet to even meet Marty and the constant text notifications ringing in her head at that last comment really sold her “Yeah, I guess I could come and live a little” 

Buffy let out a smirk “We’ll pick you up at 7:00 Friday, you might wanna prepare some trash talk and some witty comebacks” before Andi could ask what the heck that meant Buffy rushed to first period 

A bit later in the day Walker, Jonah and Cyrus all met at Walker’s locker per Walker’s request. 

Walker started “I think we all know why I called you gentleman here today, we have a code 6”

Jonah thought for a moment “But Cyrus looks fine” 

Cyrus laughed “No code 6 is Kippen sibling fight, code 2 is Cyrus needs support and encouragement with a basic task” 

Walker cleared his throat “So what are we gonna do to end this” 

Jonah looked puzzled “I thought we agreed to stop meddling in their fights”

“Amber has already told me every time T.J has disappointed her since he was born 5 times today, and T.J already asked me for my mom to pick him up tomorrow and I already know that the Kiddie gym paychecks will not be enough for adequate gas money” 

Cyrus beamed “But your mom is the nicest, she definitely would drive him”

“But then I’ll have to hear him complain about Amber for the next four months””

“I doubt they’ll be fighting for four more months” Cyrus replied

Jonah gave a sassy look “Are you willing to bet money on that”

“I still think this a terrible idea, but with my plans cancelled i have no excuse to say no” Cyrus sighed 

“And what terrible idea wouldn't be complete without me” Jonah giggled

“Let’s meet at the Kippen house 7:00 Friday?” Walker asked

Jonah and Cyrus nodded.

Andi ran like an Olympic sprinter out of her house when Marty’s brother who was driving them arrived. She had already gotten 15 texts from Amber and 7 texts from T.J and was ready to send the “going to a party ttyl” texts to both of them. She got in the back seat next to Buffy and they headed to the party. 

Marty started “So, you are the Andi Mack,

Andi had banter of her own “And you are the famous Marty from the party”

“Well currently I’m Marty going to the party but It’s good to know my reputation is going strong”

After introduction and some friendly conversation they had finally arrived at the Northridge party.

“You ready to crash this” Buffy laughed 

Andi’s eyes darted open “Wait, wait, wait” 

Marty continued “Northridge and Hollywood arts dance teams are at each other's throats, Buffy and I are here to settle an old score” 

Andi just looked exasperated “you guys sent me to our rival school for my first party, and Marty what score do you have to settle, don’t you go to Northridge?”

“I go to Corona” 

“Oh, well this all would have been good information to have prior to entering” Andi rolled her eyes

Buffy looked sympathetic “I’m sorry, do you want to go home, I get it if you don’t want to come” 

“Oh no, I am getting wild at my first party, but if I get in any fights you guys are bailing me out” Andi giggled and stormed in 

The party was a wild display of crowded dancing, blasting stereos and a mediocre snack table in Andi’s opinion. 

“Really, these cupcakes are the tiniest cupcakes i’ve ever seen” Andi still ate one but was slightly disappointed 

While Andi was distracted by the snack table she noticed Buffy and Marty talking to a girl across the room and walked over.

The girl started “I can't believe you two actually showed your faces” 

Buffy quickly responded, “Well, I remember someone telling me, at the final regional last year, that the judges didn't know what they were talking about and I couldn't even out dance Northridge at a house party”

“And you were the only one of the dance team that could bother to show”

“No, I'm the only one really needed, one Hollywood arts dancer is better than Northridge’s whole team”  
The girl fumed “I can’t believe you have a boyfriend that supports this pettiness”

Marty quickly shot up “Becca, I support going to any party for any reason, getting to watch my girlfriend beat you at a dance battle is just a bonus” the two than proceeded to walk away

Andi started “So that’s Becca”

Buffy explained “Northridge’s captain, she claims it’s rigged every time they lose and is constantly posting shady things on social media” 

“But how do you plan on winning, this is a Northridge party, won’t everyone just say they won even if you dance better?” Andi was truly the most lost she had been in a long time 

“That’s where Marty and you come in” Buffy had a smirk on her face 

Jonah, Walker and Cyrus agreed to all ring the Kippen doorbell together. They did not announce they were coming over and knew they were about to enter a danger zone. 

Walker rang the bell and Amber answered 

“Guys, I thought you all said you got my text that hanging at our place was cancelled, which you can thank T.J, I really did not want to cancel, but I didn't want to subject you guys to grumpy old moody T.J, I can fake getting along for my friends and set everything aside but he’s just_”

Then yelling was heard from inside the house “I am perfectly capable of faking a good mood, it’s just hard to do when some people literally hold grudges for 15 years”

“I do not hold grudges for 15 years”

“You still complain how I vomited on your Cinderella dress when I was 2” 

“Do you guys think I hold too many grudges?” Amber looked right at the three boys

Cyrus took the chance “that sounded like an invite in” and with that Cyrus, Jonah and Walker walked into the Kippen house.

They asked Amber and T.J to both sit on the couch. Walker had the first idea for getting them to make up, appropriately for the artist he asked both of them to draw what the other was making them feel so they could see each other's perspective, he had secretly hoped that this would reveal what the fight was about. However it went south.

Amber revealed her drawing first “So my picture is three components, the doll he broke when were 5, my beloved Cinderella dress, and the tea set that he broke when I was gracious to invite him and his action figures to my stuffed animal tea party”

T.J looked annoyed but tried not to yell with his friends around “my picture is more conceptual, the red signifies the anger every time you threaten to make me walk to school just because i am running 2 seconds late, the blue is the sadness when you yell at me and say getting Cyrus one of the breakfast muffins at school isn't a real reason for us to leave the house early, and the yellow is the fear I feel when you threaten to remove my vocal chords if I yell about missing one more basketball shot in the backyard”

“I am not that cruel, do you guys think I'm that cruel” Amber said with pleading eyes

Jonah didn't answer her question “umm why don’t we attempt something else, and maybe not dredge up any more traumatic memories and ruined toys” 

At the party the dance battle was about to begin. Marty and Andi gave Buffy their best inspirational speech and she walked to the floor. 5 of the Northridge dance girls were her opponents. The stereo blasted, Buffy was clearly doing better all on her own then the Northridge girls were together, but as expected when the DJ asked for applause Northridge got way more. 

Andi yelled “Letting the audience pick is unfair when this is your party” 

Becca just laughed “It’s almost like you guys weren't invited or something, now take your boyfriend and your friend who doesn't know when to shut up and beat it Driscoll” 

Marty wasn't letting her get away with it “she out danced you, and you know it, why don’t you beat it since you lost on your own terf”

Becca continued “Well too bad, as far as I’m concerned and everyone else here knows, you lost” 

Andi was so over this situation “We will leave, and you may have supposedly won here, but Hollywood Arts is definitely beating you guys at every real competition, and at parties, this snack table is awful” Andi proceeded to walk over to rant about the lack of variety in crunchy snacks but tripped, as she fell she tried to catch the table. The table however was not so strong and she ended up flipping it. Buffy and Marty looked at each other in amazement then quickly grabbed Andi and ran outside 

Marty snickered “Andi, you are already a natural at parties, you may even be more of a party legend than me for that move” 

Andi laughed “Hey, sometimes being clumsy is a blessing, this whole situation is annoying, at least I took this video of you dancing like you asked, i can’t wait to show our friends how you owned a whole dance team” 

Buffy and Marty just smiled at each other and the three headed home for the night.

Jonah’s attempt at getting the Kippens to make up by trying to remember the good times spent together started well but quickly went south. 

“And then for my sixth birthday, T.J got me a beautiful doll, but you only got it because you broke my favorite one the year before” Amber said pettily 

“You did surprise me and Cyrus for our 3 month anniversary by setting us up a nice lunch at our favorite park, which you only did because you felt bad about giving my fresh baked muffins to the drama department the day before” 

“In my defense they weren't your best batch”

“Cyrus always says they taste better than the cafeteria muffins”

“Yeah but Cyrus is your boyfriend, He even said that one batch you clearly burned were good” 

“Jonah actually made those, he didn't want them to go to waste and knew Cyrus would enjoy them if I said I made them” 

Cyrus just looked at Jonah and Jonah proceeded to slink down. That was the last thing Cyrus had to hear  
“Look you two, watching you two fight about stuff that happened years ago isn't solving the issue in the present, In my professional opinion you seem to both be deflecting from what this fight is really about” 

Amber and T.J both began to look guilty about forcing their friends to watch this 

Cyrus was now in full therapist mode “Why don’t you two just do what you did in those situations you just described and make it up to each other, I feel like you both know you are wrong and just have too much pride to admit it. As you friends, it's hard to sit and watch you two sit here and harbor all this tension and animosity”

T.J nodded “you are so right” 

Amber agreed “Yeah, it was sweet of you to replace my doll, and you even did attempt to glue my tea set back together, oh I remember how mad mom got at the mess” she began to laugh 

T.J had his own memories “Remember the time before mom and dad knew about Cyrus and I,when they last minute cancelled their overnight getaway, so you hid Cyrus in your closet for a whole four hours until we could sneak him out”

Cyrus laughed “the irony was not lost on me” 

Walker sighed a sigh of relief “see you guys are always there for each other when it matters, now let’s just solve this problem 

T.J started “I’ll buy you a whole bulk case of pop tarts, since I ate the last one and left you without breakfast” 

Amber let her own apology “And I'll get you three whole cases of easy mac since I ate the last of it and resealed the box to try to make you think you ate the last of it and just forgot” 

Walker was now the one to start yelling “So we came all this way, to solve a fight about pop tarts and easy mac” 

Cyrus rolled his eyes “I told you getting involved would be a terrible idea” 

Jonah said “at least you aren't mad at me for burning those muffins and making T.J said he made them, I just really wanted to try it out, T.J and you make it sound so fun” 

“I secretly threw them all out, so now I can finally have a clear conscious about it”

With that everyone was happy and excited that it was over, except Walker he was still mad that his grand plan ended up only solving a food fight.

Monday at school Andi met Buffy to discuss the party for one final time in person 

“You think they call me the snack table destroyer at Northridge?” Andi asked 

“Maybe, but they can’t complain about destroying when they got destroyed in that dance battle” Buffy exclaimed

“I just wish there was a way everyone could see it, you know darn well those Northridge dancers are bragging” 

“Oh I would not be concerned about that “

Buffy proceeded to pull out her phone and showed Andi a YouTube video. Andi read the title 

“Lone dancer completely owns whole dance team. So that’s why you had me record. How many views? … 100,000 already?, how did you manage that” 

“Let’s just say Marty has some connections” 

“That is vague, but it allows us to have this victory so I will take it” the two high fived 

“Do you think he can get snack table destroyer some views too”

Buffy chorted “That would require another Northridge party for footage” 

Andi let out a wide-eyed stare “don’t look at me like that, I think it’ll be months before I’m ready to get wild again” 

“Me too, now that the Kippen fight is over, I think we need a take two on hanging at their place”

“For sure” 

Andi remembered that she had never even learned what the Kippen fight was about. But she had figured it was probably something petty and headed to class.


	8. 1 X 07 Get a hue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andi and Walker try to help Jonah with an art concept. When karaoke has to be cancelled the gang has game night instead

Andi and Walker were fully in the zone during 6th period painting class. They were focused very intently on their latest creations until Jonah snuck up. 

He snuck right behind Andi “Boo”

Andi surprisingly had no reaction being so focused on her project. Walker however did and proceeded to scream. He lunged to the side, taking Andi down with him.

“Really, Walker the one day I don’t fall on my own, you have to go and make me fall” Andi was doing so well for once. 

“Sorry, Andi, I guess I'm just not as focused as you” he then looked to Jonah “don’t you have class right now?” 

Jonah just let out a big smile “It’s all good T.J is covering for me over in music”

Andi was still painting away only being somewhat engaged in the conversation “And I’m sure that will go absolutely perfectly” 

“So you think me and T.J can’t collaborate well” 

Walker glared “Remember the time we assigned you guys party supplies for Buffy’s surprise party and you two came home with Paw Patrol themed plates, balloons and a Marshall Pinata”

“Hey, it was a good collaboration, he loves puppies and I got to finally have the firefighter themed party I didn't get when I was 5”

Andi just laughed at the image of T.J and Jonah showing up with a Marshall pinata and Cyrus, Amber and Walker’s reactions. Andi decided it was time to get to the point however.

“So what brings you here?”

Jonah started the pleading eyes before he even said the request “I actually wanted to use your talents, I finally made some new music and wanted you two to help me make art for an album cover” 

Walker was the first response “Shouldn't you just use that good old cute dimpled face of yours to sell the tracks

Jonah giggled “Actually my EP is kind of deep, I started writing it after the Instagram fiasco from the second week of school” 

Andi said what Walker was also thinking “Jonah, how deep can something inspired by Instagram be” she wasn't expecting a whole speech in response

“Well it’s entitled Blank, when Walker and Amber showed me those blank notebook pages it made me think about how sometimes we all get hyper fixated on the future and think it’s all written out, when really it’s a blank notebook page that has years to be written on and you should worry about filling out the existing pages before moving onto new ones”

Walker and Andi just stood silent for a good minute. 

Jonah decided to break the silence “so, are you guys in” 

Andi was always determined to help her friends “This is the most passionate i’ve ever seen you about something” 

Walker was happy that him and Amber’s speech affected Jonah that much “Well, I mean it would be rude to say no, when I helped inspire it “

Jonah flashed a huge smile “see you guys Saturday at my place"

Andi yelled one last comment as Jonah left the room “We better get a commission, and you better just not use this art for physical release, I better see it on Spotify too”  
Walker gave Andi a look

“Hey you know nobody buys CD’s anymore” 

After sixth period, Buffy found T.J looking down by his locker and figured she better see what was up. 

“Did Cyrus not need one of the five spare hoodies in your locker today?” Buffy teased

T.J perked slightly up at that comment “For your information, I only have 3, and those aren't for Cyrus, they are for me after I give him the one off my back” 

“For real, what’s up” 

“Mrs. Gibson figured out I was covering for Jonah so he could sneak to the art department and we both got detention Friday” 

“Do I want to even know how you tried to cover for him?” 

“I’ll leave that one to imagination” 

Buffy had the memories flood back “That poor decimated Marshall pinata should have taught you two to never collaborate again, how does one detention have you this sad?”

“You know how the school started calling parents to notify about their kids detentions” 

“I think I heard something like that” 

T.J looked on the verge of tears “they grounded me and now Karaoke this weekend is off the table for me, since I can't leave my house”

Buffy was still so confused “We can just go next weekend” 

That made T.J feel a little better “But it was sappy love song Saturday”

Buffy rolled her eyes “Look, we’ll just move game night to this weekend and do Karaoke next weekend” 

T.J got his snark back with that comment “And then maybe next week you and Marty can do your own sappy love song since he won’t have a game next weekend” 

Buffy sighed, “this is why I regret cheering you up, go back to being sad and miserable T.J, It’s more fun for me”

“Hey, we’ll be seeing sad miserable Buffy after I whoop you at Connect 4 so don’t get too confident” T.J dashed away before Buffy could snark back. 

Saturday night quickly approached. Walker and Andi gathered their respective art supplies and got a ride from Walker’s mom to Jonah’s house.

Andi and Walker walked on in to Jonah’s house. 

Andi walked in and received a text from Buffy

“They are gonna start a few games without us, but thankfully the night is still young” 

Walker started to unpack various art supplies “T.j and Jonah’s disastrous collaboration skills at least made it so we won’t have to miss a single minute of karaoke”

Jonah came downstairs with his laptop “So are you guys ready to make some art” 

Andi said “for sure, go ahead and play the EP so we can get inspired” 

Jonah hit play

Walker was impressed “wow I can’t believe you managed to make 6 whole songs”

Andi chuckled “Jonah Beck has passion, and not just for Insta fame any more” 

Jonah started to blush “stop it guys, and two of these were already on Soundcloud from last year so they don’t count” 

Andi and Walker both listened to the songs intently, before they knew it they each had a sketch of their interpretation

Andi showed hers first “I sort of thought, of more of the dark side of how fame can get to your head so I made it a bit more edgy” Andi’s drawing had a more realistic vibe and was full of dark imagery, with mysterious figures and rotting trees. 

Jonah examined it “I just feel like it doesn't really match what I was saying at all, I feel like it’s too symbolic”

Andi was naturally defensive of her art “You told us to make our own interpretation Jonah, you can’t give us no direction and then get mad when we do our own thing” 

Walker decided to quickly present his before the tension got too high “I got more of a vibe that the present was very happy, and that’s what needs focused on” he showed his drawing which was the complete opposite of Andi. It was cartoonish in style and showed a bright sunset with a man facing it”

Jonah eyed the drawing “i just think it’s too happy and doesn't catch how the future can be scary” 

Walker was also annoyed but that comment gave him a great idea “so you want us to sort of mash our two styles, Andi I feel a collaboration coming on” 

Andi thought that might be a solution too and smiled and the two got back to work

Meanwhile at the Kippen house game night was already underway, T.J was trying to whoop Buffy in connect four like he said he would. Amber and Cyrus were putting on their best obnoxious football announcer voices. 

“And Thelonious Jagger Kippen, eyes the board hoping for that sweet sweet fourth” T.J glared at Amber for the full name usage.

“He places his piece, Driscoll is up to the plate, she eyes the board, and oh not only does she deny Kippen but she gets her fourth in a row” Cyrus cheered at Buffy’s victory and saw T.J’s slight jealousy. 

Cyrus gave T.J a quick forehead kiss “Babe, you did good too” 

Amber and Buffy both dry heaved 

Buffy gagged first “I thought we got away from sappy love song Saturday”

Amber was next “it’s game night not date night” 

“We haven't even been that affectionate” Cyrus lied 

Amber was prepared for that “Game 1: Scrabble, Cyrus spends the whole game playing with T.J’s hair, Game 2: Operation, T.J takes Cyrus’s hand and guides him to the heart, Game 3: Connect 4:, T.j attempts to play with Cyrus on his lap even though that obstructs his view of the board” 

T.J was shocked “you really were prepared for that” 

Buffy laughed “You can’t make fun of me for Marty all the time and not expect me to throw it back cupid” 

Cyrus eyed the board games as it was finally his turn to pick “Let’s just play Monopoly, there’s no love in that game” 

Everyone proceeded to look at T.J “look guys just because I flipped the board over math last time doesn't mean I will this time. But, for the record Buffy has to help me since she made fun of me” 

The group all eyed up their competition and started to count out the bills. 

Meanwhile after vigorous work Walker and Andi finished their revised cover, which was a fusion of their two styles.

“We hope this is what you meant” Andi said with a hopeful gleam in her eyes

Jonah shook his head “No, I just don’t think it’s what I’m looking for” 

Walker finally snapped “You didn't even tell us what you wanted in the first place, just that we should do our own interpretation, If you know what you want, you should just do it yourself.

“ I didn't know what I wanted, that’s why I was hoping you guys could figure it out for me”

Andi got into her stern voice “Jonah if you are gonna ask someone to do art, you can’t just expect them to draw hundreds of pictures until they make what you want” 

Walker continued her rant for her “I think you need more time to think, let’s all head to game night, Jonah here’s a blank piece of paper so you can do a rough sketch of what you want and then get back to us next week” 

Jonah just paused for a minute “that’s it”

Andi stared at him “What’s it”

“Blank, the album cover for blank should be a blank piece of paper, what better to get the message across, the future is neither strictly dark nor bright, it’s a completely open separate thing” Jonah was clearly amazed with himself 

Walker’s mouth just dropped “so basically we did all this work for you to pick a blank piece of paper”

“You get all the credit for it since you handed it to me”

Walker couldn't argue with that “I’ll call that a win, as long as you throw in that commission Andi was talking about. With that the three waited for Walker’s mom to give them a ride to game night.

Monopoly was going as well as could be expected.

Amber smirked at Cyrus “Pay up” 

Cyrus looked at Buffy “I need a loan”

Buffy giggled “Are you seriously that mad at T.J for aligning with me that you won’t ask him for a loan

“In Monopoly boyfriends cheat on you, with your best friend and then leave you with no money in your bank account” Cyrus joked

T.J joked back “I think we are making a great team, and no Marshall pinatas even have to die when we work together”

Amber was getting impatient “So, no loan, can we speed this up, we all know I’m winning,just let him bankrupt Buffy.” 

Buffy gave Cyrus a smirk “sorry”

“You aren't really sorry but that's okay” Cyrus chuckled

Andi, Walker and Jonah finally arrived to game night right after stopping at the grocery store to pick up some snacks. 

Amber called out “the monopoly queen just has to win and then you guys can join the next game” 

T.J looked at Buffy “wanna let her have this one before we team up and beat all these fools at UNO?” 

Buffy looked to Amber “you okay with winning by forfeit”

Amber pulled out UNO from the shelf “I bankrupted you mentally, so it’s not technically a forfeit 

Cyrus went over to Andi, Walker and Jonah “guys we need to collaborate to take down this new evil pair before they take over every future game night”

Walker and Andi let out a nervous laugh “Can we call it something other than collaboration” Andi said first

“We’ve had enough of that word for one day” Walker then looked at Jonah and quickly looked away. Jonah pulled out the piece of paper and the three started to die of laughter.

Cyrus saw the piece of paper “I think I missed something” 

The four then went to sit down and play a game of UNO that would certainly be intense


	9. 1 X 08 Rockin' Lock-in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The annual Pre-Homecoming lock in takes place. However, the gang is not totally honest with Andi about it's purpose

The annual pre-homecoming lock in was a Hollywood Arts tradition held during the first quarter of the year. Everyone looked forward to it every year. Andi, still being new had some questions at lunch throughout the week.

“So why do we celebrate before homecoming”

Amber answered the question “Instead of having a post party, the school decided it would be fun to have a pre party, to distinguish Homecoming from prom” 

Andi had more questions “So we just have a sleepover at school?”

“Well, with a few twists, everyone turns in their phone at the beginning of the night, and there's also activities throughout the night to compete in” Walker was hoping this would sell Andi

“Well, if it’s a school tradition I guess I would be wrong to stay home” 

Jonah giggled a bit, which concerned Andi “Some parts of it may get wild, but I can’t specify, what happens at previous years lock-ins stays there” 

“Okay, now I need to see what this is all about” 

Friday night quickly approached, everyone had their assigned lock in necessities to bring, Andi was assigned snacks, so she brought her finest assortment. Outside the school she spied the Kippens, T.J was hauling a pink suitcase, presumably belonging to Amber, along with his own duffel bag and keyboard. Amber simply had a Dunkin’ cup in her hand. 

T.J had an annoyed tone “Why am I carrying your suitcase again?” 

Amber rolled her eyes “I got you Dunkin” 

“You only let me have one donut hole and slapped my hand whenever I tried to reach for a second ” 

“Maybe you’re really carrying it, because you made a mess in my car after devouring that one donut hole” 

T.J gave up on that argument “Why do you even need a whole suitcase, if you didn't even pack that much stuff”

“I need to travel in style, a true future Hollywood star never gets caught looking bad”

T.J translated “You just wanted to make me haul it around all day” 

“Maybe, maybe not, future Hollywood stars also don’t reveal their methods” 

They didn't even notice Andi walking next to them listening to the whole exchange. They noticed her when the last exchange made her bust out laughing uncontrollably 

Amber finally noticed her “Andi, you ready for your first pre-homecomecoming lock in” 

“I sure am, but where are the others” 

T.J explained “they probably went in to save us a space”

“Why do we need a whole space?” 

“Follow us and we’ll show you” 

The Kippens proceeded to lead Andi to the classroom the rest of the gang was in 

Walker grabbed a soda out of his cooler “Guys, you sure we want to be in this classroom,this is the classroom where all the cyber classes are held, there’s just desks and a laptop cart in here 

Jonah examined the area “It looks like everyone else is setting up in the gym and the various art departments, nobody else will come here since there’s nothing to mess with, it’ll give us plenty of privacy and space” 

Cyrus pulled out a 7 man tent “Okay guys, let’s get cracking on setup” 

Andi was shocked “You expect us to set up a 7 man tent for a lock in?”

Buffy knew Cyrus too well “No, he expects Jonah, T.J and I to set up a 7 man tent for a lock in, while he stands and “directs” 

Cyrus giggled “Hey, you know you love me” 

T.J, Jonah and Buffy did as was said and soon the gang all went into the tent.

Andi was intrigued “So now what do we do?”

Amber prepared her dramatic speech “we first raid your assortment of snacks, then we prepare for battle” 

Andi laughed thinking that was a joke

The rest of them just proceeded to stare at her 

“Wait we aren't really going to battle are we?”

Buffy finally ended the prank “okay we’re playing, but we do have an assignment from the school to complete during the lock in”

Andi crossed her arms “you guys didn't tell me about this being an excuse for teachers to give us weekend homework”

“We couldn't break tradition, plus I think you’ll like this one” Cyrus exclaimed 

Jonah began to explain “In the beginning of Hollywood arts, it was rare to see anyone hang out with anyone outside their department, music stuck with music, drama with drama and so on, so in the early years of the school they hosted this lock in to help the departments work together. They made several groups featuring one student per department and made them work together on a major display of the various arts, You could either sign up with people from other departments or be put in the random draw and there's only one catch, all projects must be started and finished at the lock in ”

Andi was relieved “So I’m not the only one out of the loop, everyone is super serious about this secret” 

Jonah continued “Some people spill the beans obviously, but everyone still likes to come to have a fun night with friends and get extra credit”

Andi laughed “oh so that’s why people willingly do more school work” 

Buffy had a warm expression on her face “And last years lock in is where we all met” 

Andi finally knew the real reason Jonah conveniently had one friend per department on orientation day. Andi still had one question 

“How did Amber end up with you guys, I’m guessing the draw is separated by class since you are all sophomores and she’s a senior”

T.J gave this story “they mixed Amber and I up in the draw, so I got stuck with a bunch of seniors and ended up not becoming friends with everyone until later, Amber had no friends in her class and was eager to make some and I was in my “I don’t need friends” stage so we didn't report it when we got put with the wrong classes”

Buffy got a smirk “Do we need to tell Andi the story of I don’t need friends T.J or is that a story for a later date” 

T.J looked a bit down “As you have reminded me many times, I was an asshole, thankfully someone snapped me out of that stage” 

Cyrus just beamed at this exchange and then started to talk “and we decided since you and T.J are here now, we should make a new project”

Andi smiled “Hand me the art supplies and let’s get this started."

Andi and Walker began work on a backdrop for their piece, T.J and Jonah started to play for Buffy’s dancing and Amber recited a dramatic monologue. Cyrus ran the spotlight between them when the focus switched and of course yelled cut many many times. The crew took a quick break after vigorous work.

Andi busted out the snacks “See Buffy, I don’t critique snack tables for no reason, my assortment blows that pathetic Northridge party away” 

Cyrus busted out a projector “You guys down for 30 minutes or so of a horror movie”

Buffy gave him a look “you carry that fossil around” 

“Buffy Buffy Buffy, we can’t just bust out our currently confiscated cell phones now can we, or do I need to give you another rant about how nothing can beat the classic projection onto a big screen… or tent wall” 

Buffy just shook her head and giggled. 

The movie started and everyone was fully enthralled except for T.J who appeared scared and latched to Cyrus for dear life. 

Walker called his bluff “T.J we won’t make fun of you for being all romantic if you just cut the fake scaredy cat act” 

“Like you guys know how I’m really feeling” T.J defended 

Jonah was the next to call the bluff “We had a whole horror movie marathon at my house and you did just fine, I wonder what is different today” 

“Can it Sherlock Holmes, you caught me” 

After this brief intermission the final touches were put on the project and they were ready to present. Everyone decided to play would you rather for the last 30 minutes before the presentation time. 

It was Amber’s turn “Would you rather be locked in a room with T.J and I during one of our spats, or locked in a room with a live bear”

Andi answered “a live bear, it’s probably less viscous” 

Walker went next “Would you rather have Jonah cook all your meals for a whole week, or only be able to eat the same thing for a whole month”

T.J answered “No difference, I think the only two things Jonah can cook are ramen noodles and chicken nuggets” 

T.J went “would you rather have Buffy critique you about your poor life choices for a whole hour, or have to be Andi’s personal assistant for a day” 

No one was quite able to pick which they’d rather and after a vigorous debate it was time to present. Walker and Andi placed the backdrop, It was a mysterious wooded area with dead trees, and decaying humans all around. Jonah and T.J began to play a mysterious tune on their respective instruments. Cyrus put the spotlight on Buffy who began to do a dark contemporary dance that she performed with haunting facial expressions. She ended and Cyrus then put the spotlight on Amber who began her monologue

“It’s easy to think life is all dark, that light will never pierce, we can often feel like no one is on our side, but here at Hollywood Arts we find the light, It’s the amazing people we get to spend every day with. Andi and Walker ripped the first backdrop to reveal a second one hidden behind. The new backdrop featured a giant rainbow and showed a lively forest full of deer, rabbits, flowers and beautiful trees with golden leaves. Jonah and T.J’s music shifted to hopeful uplifting tune, Cyrus put the spotlight on Buffy who now flashed a smile and did beautiful extensions. He then put the spotlight back on Amber 

“ I get to spend every day with the most amazing people I've ever known, Walker, a kind soul who will do anything to help his friends, even if it involves instagram followers or a petty fight about easy mac and pop tarts,” the spotlight switched to Walker

Amber continued her monologue as she talked about everyone Cyrus flashed the spotlight on each respective person. “Jonah, who may sometimes be a bit of an eternal optimist and clueless but that innocence is why we love him, Buffy, whose confidence and quick comebacks I wish could rub off on all of us, Cyrus, a soul who can never fail to make you laugh and pick you up when your day has been rough” Cyrus didn’t flash the spotlight on himself but did raise his hands and jump up and down  
“T.J, my annoying little brother who may get on my nerves 99% of the time, but I would miss him annoying me if he were to disappear, plus I get to make fun of him for being so in love” Amber than pointed at Cyrus 

Amber ended her speech “And lastly, Andi the newest friend I’ve made, who has accepted all of our craziness despite the fact that any sane person would have ran far far away from us after one day, she just joined our friendship and it would already feel incomplete without her, I love going to a school where so many diverse artists can gather together and I hope our project showed that” The applause began to roar and everyone took a bow.

Buffy was the first to comment “If it was a contest we so would have won, but with friends like you guys there’s no losing” 

Jonah laughed “Don’t go soft on us Buffy” 

Everyone gathered for a group hug. The rest of the night was spent reminiscing about the already eventful school year. Eventually everyone fell asleep and woke up the next morning at the school. Andi was the first to wake up and tried to leave the tent to brush her teeth and proceeded to trip on the tent door. To her sadness, nobody saw this fall.


	10. 1 X 09 Spotlights and Superstitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andi tries to help Amber before her audition. Buffy plans a surprise date for Marty but needs the boys help
> 
> TW:Food

The first musical audition was always a huge deal at Hollywood arts. The first musical was always a student written production and all the departments got involved in the production. Andi had heard about the audition a few passing times from Amber but assumed she was handling the nerves fines. At least she was until Amber ran to her before first period.

Amber yelled dramatically at all the students in the hallway “What is wrong with you, imbeciles you will all bow to me, your queen””

Andi immediately got confused “Amber, are you okay, are you sleepwalking”

Amber yelled directly at Andi now “Don’t talk to me you fool, you are beneath me and will be crushed like an ant” She then proceeded to storm off. 

Jonah was laughing behind Andi “I see you are the first to fall victim to Amber’’s musical superstitions”

Andi just stared at him until he would elaborate

“Before every audition Amber follows the same routine for good luck starting Thursday morning and ending Friday afternoon before the audition, Thursday she acts like the character she is auditioning for the whole day.”

Andi got a little sarcastic “Well, I mean whatever grants you luck, maybe I’ll have to join in the fun, though I don’t like being compared to an ant”

Jonah smirked “Hey, she always gets the role she wants since she started them late sophomore year, maybe you just don’t get the science behind it”

“What does science have to do with acting like a queen and calling us imbeciles?”

“Hey, what do you know about science if you’ve never gone through the very specific scientific methods with her”

Andi just pondered that for a bit and proceeded to go to class. 

After school Buffy called Cyrus, T.J, Walker and Jonah to meet her in Dance studio C

“So I have called you guys here for a very specific reason” Buffy was going to explain and in depth plan before being interrupted

“I thought you were just really missing our company'” T.J sassed.

Buffy just ignored that and kept going “So basically, with Amber having her superstitions this week and Andi being busy helping her-”

Walker now interrupted “Andi is going to help her, does she not realize that’s a death wish”

Buffy cleared her throat aggressively “I am now forced to rely on you guys to help me set up a surprise date for Marty this weekend”

Cyrus interrupted her for the third time, “You really have no faith in us, I know a lot about romance-”

Buffy finally snapped “Cyrus, I have the most faith in you, and Walker I have faith in you, T.J and Jonah very minimal faith but still a little bit, now can I please lay out these plans”

They all finally got silent

“Cyrus and Jonah I need you guys to run to the store to pick up some things while I get ready, Walker and T.J need to ensure Marty does not arrive at my house before 6:30, do we all understand” as soon as she got nods Buffy left the room before anyone could change their mind.

T.J nodded “I’m a great distraction, people can’t stop looking at me even as I’m walking down the halls”

Walker interrupted T.J’s ego speech “For the last time, people were staring at you that day because you insisted on giving Cyrus a naruto run piggyback ride through the hall, not because you looked especially good that day”  
T.J got defensive “Hey, you are just jealous because you secretly wanted someone to give you one, I had to give Jonah one later that day because it looked so fun, right Jonah?”

Jonah for the first time in this conversation spoke up “I can’t believe Buffy has little faith in me, you throw someone an awesome Paw Patrol party and get no appreciation” 

Andi had decided to help Amber with her musical week superstitions since she had never experienced them before and wanted to help calm her nerves. When she texted her saying she wanted to help Amber was receptive and told her to meet her at the Kippen house at 4:30. After being invited in Amber explained the day’s goal.

“My second superstition is to watch a video of every single performance I have ever done to study what needs improvement, I watched them all before an audition sophomore year and managed to snatch the lead role despite being and underclassmen” Amber explained

Andi was excited “I love a good play or musical, so is the first one from a middle school production” 

Amber giggled “a true performer starts young” She then popped in an old burned CD and Andi started to watch the video. 

An 8 year old Amber screamed in a high pitched whale “Mommy, T.J broke the vase when he was playing with his basketball inside the house again” 

A 6 year old T.J screamed back “You grabbed it from me and threw it and hit the vase”

“But, you were being loud and I couldn't focus on my homework, plus mom said no basketball in the house””

The Kippens' mother than spoke in the video “Amber, you were wrong for breaking the vase, but T.J I have told you many times to not bother you sister during homework and to keep that ball outside, I’ll have to think of a punishment for both of you” 

Andi was confused “I thought we were watching performances”

“That was a performance, I acted my way into getting T.J punished too”

“I think we have a different definition of performance” 

Amber proceeded to pop in more and more D.V.D 's.Her personal favorite was “Saying a kid at school stole my expensive doll when I really lost it” After 3 hours of videos Andi was getting restless. 

“Why does your mom record so many things”

“She was super into home videos for a few years and tried to record a conversation with us kids once a day” 

“So are we almost onto actual productions” 

Amber giggled “Silly, we don’t have time to watch all of those. It’s time for my pre audition work out, let’s get stretching”

The next day Andi woke up sorer than she had ever been 

She talked to Buffy “Other than having to do physical activity, Amber’s superstitions aren't that bad”

Buffy detected that lie from a mile away “You say, that after the 30 childhood videos of her getting T.J blamed for stuff she did?”

“I still don’t get how she got him blamed for her breaking his toy truck”

“If I remember correctly from my time in Amber superstition prison last year, She claimed she was trying to save her brother from driving it on the actual road” 

Andi says “Oh well, I only have today’s ritual to complete and then she has her audition, how about you, is operation surprise date still on”

“Cyrus is gonna shop with Jonah for some romantic things, while Walker and T.J have Marty distracted with some master plan I don’t get to hear”

“So it probably isn't one you approve of” 

“I couldn't pair T.J and Jonah, I had limited resources” 

“I have to meet Amber outside, text me how it goes then”

Andi met Amber outside.

“So what’s next on the agenda” Andi was hoping to hear something fun that had no physical activity involved”

“Take these” Amber handed Andi a shirt and some pom poms

“This shirt says #1 Amber fan”

“I really need a hype squad to pump me for the audition I just need you to cheer me on throughout the day’ 

“Sounds easy enough, anything to pump you up, why don’t you get everyone to do this though” Ambers eyes darted open

Amber's eyes darted open “A whole cheerleading squad is bad luck, I learned that the hard way” 

Andi proceeded to cheer Amber on throughout the day. Her personal two favorite cheers were “Amber is walking down the hall and “Amber is gonna get this role”

Right after school Jonah went shopping and arrived at Buffy’s with the supplies 

Jonah burst through first “So we got some balloons, some cool plates and a disco ball” 

Buffy looked exasperated “I told you guys low key, I’m literally just ordering a pizza and lighting a candle in the middle” 

Cyrus started a tangent “Buffy, it’s all in the presentation, these gorgeous plates show how any situation can be made into a great romantic moment, the balloons are gonna add a pop of color, and the disco ball is for a post date dance party that I am definitely being invited too”

“I literally just asked you guys to get chocolates, flowers and some fancy envelopes to put the date invitation in”

Jonah looked disappointed. “we may have went a bit over budget, but we wanted to make sure this went perfect for you”

Buffy “Hey as long as all the over budget stuff was on Cyrus’ coin I appreciate it”.

Cyrus giggled “great, now where do we hang the banner and put the cake” 

Right after school was also Amber’s audition.

Andi continued hyping her up “You are gonna do great”

Amber smiled “thanks Andi, I really appreciate you being here for all my craziness this week, I know how much you hate physical activity”  
“Hey other than that it wasn't so bad, though I will admit I was close to storming out after the 23rd childhood video”

“And when I called you a cockroach that needed stomped out when I was in character” 

“Hey, you were just playing the villain, I really needed this now I’m gonna go in and kill it so you didn't do all that hard work for nothing”

Amber walked into the audition.

Meanwhile Walker and T.J’s plan to keep Marty at his house was going terribly. They had told Marty that they needed help with a short film school. They planned to botch takes and forget lines to buy time if they went ahead of schedule. They only wrote a one page script however and even with major purposeful mess ups they managed to finish at only 6:00 and had to keep Marty occupied for 30 minutes.

“We should just head to Buffy’s for movie night a bit early, I’m sure she won’t mind” Marty exclaimed

T.J tried first “But I also need help with my music project”

“I am done helping you two with projects for one night, It’s a good thing you two arent in the drama or film departments, Walker confusing the line “You aren't ready for this” for “I like to eat pretty fish” was literally the most minor of the mishaps.

Walker got braggy “I made the most minor mistake and didn't even drop the camera”

T.J got defensive “hey it was slippery, at least I heard Marty say action and didn't make him yell it in order to start my takes”

Marty had heard enough “you were both terrible, can we just leave no”

Walker quickly said “Wait, I have to go to the bathroom first”

T.J stole that idea “me too” They then proceeded to walk to the bathroom together

Marty was confused but was so lost by all of the two’s actions that he just let them go. 

Walker was freaking out “We can only fake being in here like 10 minutes and even with that we’ll still have 15 minutes” 

T.J was too “I slipped Buffy a text and she said coming early is a big no no.” 

“We gotta come up with something real quick” 

“How do we just waste 15 minutes without him interrupting” 

Walker then had an idea “Well I have one plan, It will require a lot of commitment on your part though” 

At 6:30 Buffy was still waiting at her house “I guess Walker and T.J did it?”

Marty came bursting through the door “I am so glad to finally be here, I have had to listen to T.J gush about Cyrus for a whole 15 minutes” 

Jonah laughed “why didn't you just yell for him to stop”

Buffy rolled her eyes “Yeah, cuz getting T.J to shut up about Cyrus is real easy” 

Walker came through the door next “We had to go into plan B, but it all worked out”

Cyrus had a question “where’s T.J?”

“Marty may have had his brother drop him off at his own house”

Marty looked confused “I thought this was movie night where’s the popcorn?” 

Buffy handed him the envelope. It was an invitation to a quiet casual date night.

“I really wanted to surprise you, so I decided we should do a stay at home date.

Marty smiled “I really appreciate this, so I’m guessing the guys aren't sticking around” 

“They get one piece of pizza each for helping, Cyrus you can take one for T.J” 

After everyone had left Marty and Buffy went to the candlelit table. Later with the disco ball Cyrus purchased they had their own little dance. And Marty only had one last thing to say

“Next time, can it be Cyrus and Jonah distracting me instead”


	11. 1x10 AWKWARDDDD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walker tries to help Andi when she is stressed about an art project. Jonah and Buffy's last minute homecoming shopping goes south. Amber accidentally finds herself third wheeling for Tyrus

Andi started her day dashing through the halls. She was frantic and in a hurry. Her running continued until she came crashing straight into Walker. 

Walker shouted “Hey, watch where you are going ya idiot…. Oh Andi”  
Andi was frantically speaking “No, time Walker, I need inspiration for this art project and I don’t have time to talk”

“I figured there was a reason you were running like Jonah after a Frisbee, what’s the project that has you so stressed”

“Since when does Jonah play Frisbee?”

“You missed a lot freshman year”

“Anyhow, my project is to draw an emotion without any facials”

“No offense Andi, but that doesn't even sound hard” 

“Easy for you to say, You're Not the one currently running the hallways and pretending a monster is behind you to get inspiration for fear” 

Walker got serious “You are really stressing?”

Andi nodded

“Why don’t I help you this weekend, Cyrus and T.J have a date, Amber has musical practice and Jonah and Buffy are going last minute homecoming shopping, so I’m free” 

Andi’s face lit up “you really are gonna help me capture anger”

Walker was lost “I thought you were doing fear?”

“You saying this project isn't hard inspired me to do anger, oh shoot there’s first bell see you”

Walker let out a nervous laugh and went to his own first period class.

That weekend Jonah and Buffy arrived at the mall to do some last minute homecoming shopping. 

“So, we picked up my earrings, how about a necklace now?” Buffy asked

Jonah sighed “How did you rope me into this?” 

Buffy gave him a glare “when I asked you Monday, if you wanted to go accessory shopping with me you jumped up and down and gave me a hug” 

Jonah ignored that “Can we at least go to the food court first, I’m starving”  
Buffy laughed “Fine, but only because there is a Chinese place” 

Buffy and Jonah got their food and proceeded to sit down. They started to eat but were quickly interrupted when a blond haired boy approached. 

“Hey, is a fine lady like you doing on a date in a shabby mall food court” 

Buffy was already over it “First of all this isn’t a date, I’m accessory shopping for homecoming and brought my close friend who just happens to be a boy along.”

“Yeah, because real men go with their just friends homecoming shopping”

Jonah sadly did not have a good comeback “Hey, Buffy told me she was actually inviting me because I know nothing and won’t critique her choices” 

Buffy thankfully had a better comeback “real men don’t randomly come up to two people in a mall food court and start critiquing people for being a good friend”

The boy didn't take the hint however “You can do a lot better than him, I’m just saying, like sure he has dimples but I have god’s gift of perfect bone structure”

Buffy muttered under her breath “God’s gift of being hella annoying”

Jonah dashed off nervously “Buffy, I need to go to the bathroom real quick, be right back” 

Buffy gave him a concerned look. Jonah texted her from the bathroom that he needed a minute and would be out eventually.

At the Kippen house Cyrus and T.J had a quiet T.V night planned. They were warm and cozy with a blanket and popcorn. This quiet night was soon interrupted when Amber yelled.

Amber screamed “This is the worst thing that has ever happened to me”

T.J and Cyrus were on the couch watching classic Spongebob episodes.

T.J responded to the scream “Do we just ignore it and hope it goes away” 

Cyrus nodded “She leaves for musical practice in like 10 minutes, plus the Alaskan bull worm episode is on” 

T.J giggled and started to quote the episode “It’s an Alaskan bull worm” 

Cyrus laughed “You know you are cute when you yell Spongebob quotes”

The two proceeded to lean in for a kiss before Amber came downstairs 

She yelled even louder despite being downstairs now “It’s horrible, a modern tragedy, a catastrophic catastrophe” 

T.J sighed “You have the lead, I’m sure it’s just nerves for the first practice”

Amber started to tear up “Musical practice was cancelled, that’s the tragedy, now I have to stay at home on a Saturday like a loser”

Cyrus and T.J just stared at Amber

She ignored their dirty looks “So what are we doing tonight” 

Cyrus pleaded “Well, we were trying to just sit and watch some T.V, are you sure musical practice got cancelled and it’s not just a prank”

“Yeah, apparently the directing teacher got sick and didn't want the first rehearsal to be with a sub, how selfish of him”

Cyrus and T.J gave Amber a look 

“What, look guys, I’m always down for a good binge watch” Amber then proceeded to rip the blanket off T.J and Cyrus, take the popcorn from Cyrus and sit in between them. 

At Andi’s house she was having an awkward night of her own.

Walker had arrived and thought of a way to help 

“I want you to show me anger, literally just scream”

Andi crossed her arms “I will be screaming if you keep asking me to act out emotions like a kindergartner” 

Walker sighed “Why don’t we do word association then, what are the things you think of when you hear anger”

“This interaction””

Walker was getting a bit frustrated “Andi, I’m trying to help but you aren't being cooperative at all”  
“This just isn't working for me, maybe I just need another way to brainstorm” Andi replied

“You really don’t have any ideas at all?” Walker asked

“I just feel like no matter what I do, it won’t be good enough”

Walker started to understand “It’s not that you have no idea what to draw, It’s that you fear what you do draw won’t be good enough”

“Are you a psychologist now, I thought that was Cyrus’ gig” 

Walker giggled “No, but last year I had a similar project, I was so worried about failure and getting a bad grade that I made myself think that anything I did would be terrible” 

Andi felt bad “I’m sorry for taking my own dumb insecurities out on you”

“They aren’t dumb, everyone has days where they feel off and it’s only multiplied by your art being judged and everyone at Hollywood arts being talented” 

Andi understood “You are so right, I think I just need to wait until I’m in a better head space” 

Walker was happy to help but was slightly confused “Wait, I thought this project was due next week”

“Oh, no, this inst due for a whole two weeks, I just wanted to get a head start” 

“I’m heading home”

Andi laughed “Hey, at least stay for dinner, I can make a mean frozen pizza”

Walker laughed “Of course”

At the mall, after a few moments Jonah came back out of the bathroom. The blond boy continued his advances on Buffy despite her telling him to leave. 

Jonah approached with a nervous stutter in his voice, “You need to leave her alone” 

The boy responded “Or what, you can hardly even look at me”

Jonah nervously said more “There shouldn't be an or what you shouldn't flirt with girls and refuse to leave them alone when they clearly feel uncomfortable by your advances” 

“She’s just playing hard to get”  
Buffy had enough. She took soy sauce from her table and splattered the boy.

Buffy yelled “I wasn't going to make an ass of you but you earned that one after you kept going after I told you I had a boyfriend 3 separate times” 

The boy ran off “You are crazy” 

Jonah looked down “I am so sorry Buffy, I shouldn't have left you alone”

Buffy put a comforting arm around Jonah “I know confrontation is hard for you with your anxiety, I really appreciate you being here, plus I got him to give me his full name and school while you were in there” 

Jonah smiled “So, do we spread that he’s a creep on insta or snapchat first” 

Buffy and Jonah then laughed and headed to the jewelry store.

Amber got more into the Spongebob marathon then expected 

Amber was laughing “is mayonnaise an instrument?

T.J and Cyrus did not respond 

Amber was puzzled “you guys haven't laughed at like the past two episodes what’s wrong?

Cyrus finally spilled “It’s just that were were kind of hoping to have alone time tonight”

T.J continued “We love you Amber but we kind of planned this us just a date for the two of us”

Amber apologized “You guys should have just said that, I just thought this was a casual thing that you guys didn't mind me joining in on”

Cyrus apologized too “We should have let you know from the beginning, Spongebob doesn't exactly spell out romance for most people” 

Amber frowned “Can I at least watch sweet victory before being banished in my room”

T.J accepted that offer “Sounds good, but throw in a drink refill” 

Amber laughed “I’ll keep myself busy this Saturday by being your movie theatre attendant, call me when you need the popcorn refilled too” 

That Monday at school, the gang discussed the weekends events  
Buffy started “Marty keeps texting me that he wants to beat that weird guy up”

T.J laughed “I second that motion”

Cyrus told his own story “Amber was a great attendant, she even threw in a free showing of the musical with her playing all the parts.”

“Hey, you guys owed me for letting me crash your romantic Spongebob date and letting me sit there oblivious for an hour” Amber giggled

Walker proceeded with his story “So Andi is a boss at making frozen pizza”

Andi laughed “But in all seriousness, I finally know the emotion for my project”

Jonah was curious “what emotion”

“Awkward, and I might just chuck some soy sauce and Spongebob into the drawing” Andi responded. 

The group all laughed at that.


	12. 1X11 Spirit week stake out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a destroyed set piece gets homecoming cancelled, the gang decides to investigate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:Food  
Felt in the mood to continue this, please tell me what humor worked and what fell flat, it helps me write future chapters.

With homecoming being the upcoming weekend, Hollywood Arts students were especially excited and happy. Andi walked in monday feeling especially happy in her thermal pajamas she enjoyed eating snacks in , her recent art project netted her an A. The first day of spirit day was Pajama day and all the students got really into it, several students walked around carrying pillows and were pillow fighting in the halls, Andi strayed clear of it and dodged the pillows flawlessy… and then proceeded to fall over a blanket someone left on the floor.

Luckily Amber was there to pick her up she was decked out in a pink robe with matching pajama pants and bunny slippers.“First spirit week is rough, we get really into it here, I tried to convince T.J it was meme day today to lose your class points but when we got halfway to school the sophomore group chat sent about pajama day, I said I wasn’t turning the car around so he convinced Walker to pick him up halfway and drive him back. So I may have dropped my brother dressed as Rick Astley on the side of the road.”

Andi didnt know whether to praise Amber or be concerned, she made sure to look at a homecoming flyer to remember what the next days were just in case. Walker and T.J walked over, T.J was dressed in rubber ducky printed footie pajamas.

T.J and Walker both just glared at Amber.

“Hey, your mom loves picking your friends up Walker.” Amber said with a hint of nervous laughter. 

“She prefers to not pick up my friends out on the side on the road.” Walker said with complete sarcasm.

T.J just shook his head “Mrs. Brodsky gave me a 30 minute rant on the dangers, and I felt it in my soul.Then when we got halfway there and I realized I had no shoes, thankfully Walker has a spare pair of slides in his gym bag, or else I really think she was going to turn the car around and give me a rant on the dangers of wearing no shoes.” This story thankfully spared Andi asking why T.J was wearing slides a good two sizes too small. She didn't even want to know how one could walk out of the house with no shoes on, and was not going to bother asking.

Jonah and Cyrus were the next to walk up. Cyrus was wearing a dinosaur onesie and Jonah was just wearing sweatpants and a hoodie.

T.J had a moment of panic “I thought us guys were doing onesies?”

Walker had his own “I thought we were doing superheroes, I just assumed T.J was some Rubber Duck man I had never heard of.” 

Jonah shrugged ”I thought we were just doing the bare minimum for it to count as pajamas, you guys know I am not a costume guy. I was just not in the mood to get yelled at by my fellow sophomores all day for not participating.”

Andi and Amber couldn't help but laugh.

Buffy walked up wearing just basic flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt and took one look at the guys, she just shook her head “I am not taking a group photo with you guys, it can just be me Andi and Amber.” 

Cyrus tried to make a counterpoint “At least me and T.J match.”

“His are footie and yours is like an actual dinosaur costume onesie.” Walker said not realizing he was helping the counter argument.

Before any more quips could be made an announcement came over the intercom “All students report to the auditorium for an assembly.” 

Everyone just assumed it was a homecoming kick off assembly so everyone walked to the auditorium in good spirits. 

Dr Metcalf stood at the podium on the stage. He began to speak.

  
“So who’s ready for homecoming?” the crowd of students screamed.

“Well, sadly you should lower those screams because homecoming is cancelled.”

Various students began to yell extremely loudly. Another teacher had to grab a megaphone to get the crowd to quiet.

Dr Metcalf finished his earlier statement “It came to my attention late last night, that the set pieces for the December musical were destroyed last night in an act of vandalism, until the student responsible admits to what they’ve done, homecoming will be cancelled.I know that you guys were all prepared, but unless we can find a culprit I’m afraid we have to punish everyone.”

Several screams were heard and Dr Metcalf tried to console the crowd “If anyone has questions or leads feel free to come to my office.”

Students were yelling out still.

“This better be another social experiment, my dress was 700 dollars.”

“I bet it was Northridge, don’t punish us for that school’s behavior.”

“We should check everyone’s fingerprints.”

Amber screamed the whole way to first period “I told them to put cameras in when someone ruined my wardrobe for last years musical, but did anyone listen, no.” 

At lunch, the gang had a very angry discussion.

Buffy was the most mad “If this homecoming gets cancelled I’ll have to go to Corona’s and deal with their terrible cupcakes.” 

Jonah wasn't very worried “I don’t think they’ll actually cancel. I’m sure whoever did it is gonna fess up, they won’t want the whole school hating them.” 

Amber pointed out the flaw in Jonah’s logic “But if no one has suspicion then no one will fess up, plus people are still gonna be mad even if they do fess up.”

Cyrus had a “great idea” “We should investigate, I can film our investigation, and we can submit it, I’m sure we can all wrack our brains together and find this out.” 

Walker was skeptical “Are we sure?” 

Andi shrugged “It’s worth a shot, we can’t let homecoming be cancelled.

Cyrus was in the film department with his camera, Amber was conducting an interview with Gus, one of the film students.

“Where were you the evening of-”

Gus was nervous “I don’t know, I think I was home, was I? I don’t know.”

“That sound awfully sketchy.”

Gus began to breathe heavily “I don’t know what happened, I am on tech for the musical, I never touched one of those set pieces.” 

“Something else could have touched them, like a spotlight.” Amber recalled that Gus had dropped a light the previous year.

Gus started to cry “Cyrus, I don’t want this footage included.” Gus proceeded to run off.

Amber shook her head “I think he’s suspicious.”

Cyrus didn’t agree “I don’t think so, maybe we should redirect, let’s meet up with our investigators.”

Andi and Walker, as the two artists examined the set pieces.

The forest set piece was completely trashed, and the house set piece the looked at was also completely trashed as well, and had been turned into debris.

“As an artist, I declare this a tragedy.” Andi seemed upset.

Walker agreed “It was obviously intentional, but why would someone want our set pieces destroyed? Maybe it was someone from a rival school?”

“But how would they get in?” Andi asked.

“I know musical had practice a few evenings ago, maybe they snuck in?” 

Andi pondered that thought.

In the meantime Jonah and T.J were at the vending machine.

“Snack duty?” Jonah was confused by their assignment.

“Buffy got the best job, she just has to look out for sketchy behavior, because according to Cyrus she has the best chance in a fight.” T.J tried to see the logic.

“But Walker is dressed like batman, he’s got the super strength today, the superheroes get the powers from the suits.”

T.J shook his head “I don’t think a Batman pajama shirt and pajama pants qualify as a super suit.”

Jonah wasn’t convinced “We should arm wrestle him later to check.” 

T.J stuck his dollar in the vending machine. Him and Jonah gathered the snacks and the group met before 7th period. 

“Our interviews haven't been productive, Amber made a freshman cry.” Cyrus declared.

Andi reported their progress “All Walker and I got is the damage was intentional, we can’t tell if it was done by hand or a weapon.” 

Buffy was next to report “Nothing sketchy, seems like everyone’s bummed out but that’s it.

T.J gave his update “I have cheese puffs.” he handed a bag to Cyrus.

Andi was the voice of reason “Guys, this isn’t working, we need a new game plan, the damage probably wasn’t even done during school hours.” 

Amber had the next great idea “We can stake out outside the school, Cyrus has the 9 person tent from the lock in and we’re all dressed in our pajamas if we need a nap so we can work in shifts.”

Andi was waiting for someone to say that was a ridiculous idea. Sadly for her everyone nodded so she had no choice but to agree.

Walker tried to pose an argument “But how do we even know they’ll come back, all the set pieces are trashed?”

Amber smiled “I’ll make a tweet from the musical’s twitter saying that the show will be going on and we have a rehearsal tonight then they’ll hopefully come back to attempt to destroy more stuff, whoever it is clearly wants the show cancelled. The doors will be locked so we can hopefully catch them trying to break in. ”

Walker saw no point in further arguing.

Amber put her hand in “All in, also Buffy bring Marty, we need a second person with muscles.” 

Everyone’s hands went in and they said a chant.

The plan was to meet at 4:30, in hopes that all the teachers would be gone, Buffy and Marty began to pitch the tent, Marty had gotten the memo everyone was going to be in pajamas and showed up in grey flannel pajama pants and grey t-shirt matching Buffy. Cyrus and Jonah watched them pitch the tent.

Jonah tried to reassure Cyrus “I still think you and T.J look cute, rubber ducks and dinosaurs go together.”

Cyrus just smiled “Jonah, just let them be couple goals, T.J and I just can’t get a group costume together.”

Andi and Walker rode along with the Kippens and they all arrived to find the tent ready to go.

Andi was concerned “Are we sure all the teachers are gone?”

Amber was confident in her plan “Detention is only til 4, what kind of teacher wants to be at work til 5 o’ clock?”

Just as Amber said that a teacher walked out of the school. She took one look at the kids and just shook her head and walked to her car.

The first hour was uneventful, Marty and Buffy did lookout while Andi and Cyrus were scheduled to nap, Jonah proceeded to test if Walker’s Batman Pajamas gave him arm strength despite Walker trying to explain that Batman does not have super strength.

Buffy and Marty’s hour of lookout was up and Andi T.J and Cyrus headed out. 

As Buffy and Marty headed into the tent Jonah went up to them “Can you guys arm wrestle Walker? I think that super suit gives him strength.”

Buffy proceeded to take him on and take him down in two seconds. 

Marty did the same. 

Walker crossed his arms “Jonah, I told you, you have to pit me against the athletes, brush strokes unfortunately aren’t great for arm strength,”

Amber was on her scheduled nap and gave them a dirty look, she had an eye mask on but they could all feel it.

Jonah looked at Walker “Wanna play ultimate outside until it’s time for us to go on lookout.” Jonah pulled a frisbee out of his bag.

Walker agreed on the two scattered out.

Marty and Buffy tested out arm wrestling themselves, their banter did not help Amber sleep.

Outside Cyrus had his camera ready and was narrating.

“5:47, still no sign of a trespasser.” Cyrus was narrating every minute. Andi didnt mind as it gave her chance to give some snarky commentary.

“Cyrus, we’re technically trespassing too.”

“For justice, I will not let homecoming be cancelled, Cyrus Goodman wants to flaunt his boyfriend and put those dance lessons with Buffy to test.”

T.J smiled and reached his arms out.

Cyrus handed the camera to Andi “I will now hand the camera to my production assistant while I use this opportunity to dance and no I will not walk the dinosaur.”

T.J and him began to slow dance to no music.

It was finally time for Jonah and Walker to be on lookout. Amber went out as well, after getting some brief sleep. This left Andi in the tent with the two couples.

“Wanna go best of 30?” Buffy asked as she lifted her arm.

“I wanna go home, why did I agree to do this? I don’t even go here.

“He doesn't even go here.” Andi quickly said.

Cyrus smiled “Because you love her.”

Marty couldn't argue “I will not be participating in any of the rest of these spirit week days for Hollywood Arts, Pajama day is one thing but the re-” Marty was interrupted. 

Amber poked her head in “Someone pulled up, but they are heading for the back entrance, Marty and Buffy, take the cameras and try to catch them.”

Marty was a distance runner and Buffy did track before deciding to go to dance so the two were the only two with a chance of getting to the back entrance. They began to run after a figure in the distance. The rest attempted to follow behind but let them take the lead.

When they all made it to the back entrance they were stunned, a middle aged woman was attempting to open the doors. Marty and Buffy were already arguing with her.

“You destroyed my school’s set pieces, you aren’t even a teenager.” Buffy said with anger.

The woman replied “my daughter was rejected from this school, so they will not have a musical. My little Mackenzie deserved to get in.”

Marty was so confused “You really don’t have anything better to do?”

The woman began to yell “You kids don’t have anything better to do? I’m gonna call the cops.You should not be here after hours.”

Cyrus was the most confused “But you are trespassing? So if we get in trouble you will too?”

T.J had to say the obvious “Guys, it’s a Karen there’s not point arguing let’s just head out.”

Marty ran the fastest and yelled "OK Boomer" as he ran. 

The group were soon in their respective cars and headed home.

The next day was twin day, the pairs were Andi and Amber Walker and T.J, and Buffy and Cyrus, Jonah chose not to participate.

Jonah announced what they all had heard “Homecoming is back on.”

Buffy laughed “Marty posted the video online, trespassing Teresa I think is what he titled it.

Amber sighed “It’s a shame we still have to redo all the sets.”

Andi made an announcement “Wanna stay at the school overnight and redo them?”

“We had to leave my 9 person tent when we fled the scene, and I’m pretty sure it’s gone for good.But at least a Cyrus Goodman production is making it big.” Cyrus said seeming sad.

Walker was secretly happy “I think I’ve had enough of staying here after hours, the lock in was fun but this experience was not, at all.”

Just then an announcement was heard “Could we please have the following students to the Principal's office, Andi Mack, Amber Kippen. Cyrus Goodman, Jonah Beck, Walker Brodsky, T.J Kippen and Buffy Driscoll. 

Amber was not worried “I’m sure it’s to praise us for finding the culprit.” They all walked to the office. 

Dr Metcalf let out a huge sign when addressing them “Did we really have to go and camp out at the school and fight with middle aged women.”

Jonah didn't get the point “We would’ve fought teenagers too.”

Dr Metcalf finished “I honestly was just saying homecoming was cancelled as a hope of getting someone to admit, it’s a ps-” 

But he could not finish as Cyrus heard the word psychology “It’s like a gullt thing.”

“Yes Cyrus, but the point is you all should not have camped out on school property.” 

Andi tried to be positive “But we found the culprit and we aren’t troublemakers so you’ll let us off the hook?” 

“No, you all have detention Wednesday after school, and no tents, Cyrus, you can pick up your tent after school today.” 

Cyrus smiled but then frowned “I’ve never had a detention, I bet it’ll make a good doc-”

“No filming in detention.” 

With that the gang headed out of the office. 

Walker was the most upset “My mom is going to kill me.”

Buffy was also angry “This is the last time I try to solve a mystery, next time Metcalf threatens something I’m not listening to.”

T.J was mostly unbothered “At least it’s tomorrow.”

Cyrus smiled “Spoon after school today?”

“Sure, I heard they are starting Karaoke.” Jonah said with a smile.

And with the plans set, the day went to normal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot how much fun this fic is to write, the sitcom ness really lets me ham up the situations, I know this chapter only had an A plot but I like doing ones that only have a A plot occasionally, also did not realize how much this paralleled the ep of victorious where they ride the cupcake float til after. I lit rally just thought of the first spirit week theme that came into my head and that's how everyone ended up in their pajamas. Jonah was me during spirit week tbh. I think I got credit for Pajama day because I just wore a t-shirt and leggings and then failed to participate the rest of the week. Anyways feel free to tell me how u feel about this fic overall as well. Do you feel the charachters act enough like their Am counterparts or am I taking to much liberty. This is also my only fic that uses kippen siblings so idk how im doing with that.


End file.
